Halfa and a Vampire
by TwixMonster
Summary: Danny's parents send him to Yokai Academy. This will be in sync with the timeline of season 1 of the anime. Please R&R and this is my first Xover. Ch9 up! THIS IS SOMEWAT AU PEOPLE
1. Chapter 1

Danny Phantom/ Rosario + Vampire

**I am not going to deal with the japanesse wording takes to much of my time to think and type this. Plus Funimation is making Rosario + Vampire in english anyway. I hope I do good with this. Mizore won't be in the story until next chapter or chapter 3 so this is like between episode 6 and 7.**

**Disclaimer: I wish Danny Phantom was mine! Rosairo + Vampire too! But credit goes to their original creators.**

_"Hey Danny!" I was in my room when my dad called from the kitchen. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. "Danny, look at this school! If you go there maybe you can learn about ghosts!"_

_"But what about my friends?" I asked most likely knowing the anwser._

_"You can make new ones and you can always contact Sam and Tucker.." My mother said, but I knew that one of them would say something like that._

_"Where is this place?" I groaned._

_"Japan! Just think. You, going to a school in another country." My dad seemed really moved by this._

_"But seriously why do I have to go? Why not Jazz?" Jazz came in fight after I said that._

_"Because I have other stuff here and plus this would be good for you." She leaned in and wispered "Also you can get away from ghost fighting, Mom and Dad, too."_

_"Fine I'll go." I have a bad feeling about this._

_"Good go pack your thing you leave in the morning." My mom went down to the lab.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

New Life, Halfa and a Vampire

Danny's POV

I hate this, I hate this alot; the uniform was so different and uncomfortable. When the bus came to the tunnel, the walls of it was like a portal of some sort, but I comepletely ignored it.

"Danny Fenton am I correct?" The bus driver asked from the mirror.

"Y-yeah. How do-" I was shocked on how he knew my name.

"You should be careful in this school, boy." He said and his glowing eyes looked at me from the mirror.

"What do you mean?"

"Lets just say things aren't normal in Yokai Academy."

"Well my life isn't normal too." Then a bright light showed up and shone around the bus marking as the end of the tunnel.

We ended up on a cliff with a blood red sea. The bus driver stopped at a scarecrow with a sign, and opened the door. I grabbed my stuff and walked off the bus. I looked back at the bus driver and he pulled a cigar out of his mouth.

"I hope you live long enough so I can see you again." He glared at me with those glowing eyes.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Go find out for yourself." He closed the doors and drove off."

"WHAT? WAIT!"

I turned around and looked at the landscape. _What was with his eyes? _This looks a little bit better than the Ghost Zone. I kinda like it.__

I walked in the forest and past a few tombstones, hollow trees, till I came upon a huge building. This place is big even for a school. I saw many other students talking and laughing, and I walked a boy surrounded by girls. _Lucky. He looks very normal, so... this shouldn't be too bad. Tucker would be so jealous of me if I told him how many cute girls was here._

I found my way to the Headmaster's office and opened the door. The room was dark with a few lit candles, then a voice came from the room.

"Hello Danny Fenton. Welcome to Yokai Academy." He said.

"H-how did you know my name?" I looked and narrowed my eyes.

"I know many things Daniel. I know that you are a ghost. Correct?"

_How the hell did he know?_ I saw the glow of his eyes, and it reminded me of the bus driver. "You may know a lot, but... I-"

"If you are wanting to know if the students will know as well, they won't. Now here is the way to your first class. When you find the class, a boy named Tsukune Aono will help you with your room and the school. If you have any questions or problems come to me or ask for Ruby Tojo." He handed a piece of paper to me.

"Thanks?" I walked out and looked for my class. When I came to my class and opened the door everyone was quiet, and just looked at me.

"Um, I'm new." Breaking the silence. "The Headmaster told me that you are my teacher and to look for Tsukune Aono."

Then a boy stood up when everyone looked at the him. _Didn't I see him earlier with all those girls? _He walked past me into the hallway and I followed.

"Welcome to Yokai Academy. You are Daniel Fenton from the United States?" I nodded. "I was told to help you around the school."

"Yeah, and call me Danny." I said though he only nodded.

"Come on I'll show you to your dorm. Then we'll get started with the tour." He walked and I followed him to the dorms.

When we got there I had only one thing on my mind. _Oh. My. God!_ Tsukune showed me where his dorm was and mine was across. I put my things in mine and we walked back to school. We walked down a large, tall hallway, the 'main hallway', he pointed down the hallway, the 'lunchroom', then pointed out another building, the 'main hall', thats where they had introduction ceremonies, and last was the gym. Then the school bell rang, and students flowed out of the rooms. Tsukune took me to the balcony in time. A girl with long, silky pink hair ran over to us.

"Tsukune!" She jumped on him. "I was wondering how you were. Oh is this the new student?"

"Hi. I'm Danny Fenton." I extended my hand, she took it and shaked.

"I'm Moka Akashiya."

"By the way Danny, do you know what certain rule to follow?" Tsukune asked.

"Not really. I forgot to read the handbook." I rubbed the back of my neck.

"It's a really simple rule. Never show your true form to anyone." He said straight.

"...True...form?"

Then a girl with blue hair in a ponitail jumped on him, and her breast rubbing him. "Tsukune! Where were you? Don't leave me again." As she continued a gold basin dropped out of nowhere on her head.

The girl looked at a young girl with short brown hair, and glared. The young girl was laughing at the blue haired girl. "Cheap move, little witch!"

I am so lost here... _witch_...?

"Then don't suffocate Tsukune with those Succubus boobs of yours!" The young girl yelled.

_Succubus...?_

"Kurumu, Yukari, calm down, don't act this way in front of our new classmate!" She looked at Tsukune. "Also we might hurt Tsukune in the process." The two girls got in Moka's face.

"You're one to talk. You're the one who always sucks his blood all the time. Everytime you do he's drained most of all his blood. Greedy little Vampire!" Kurumu yelled.

Tsukune leaned over to me as the girls started a cheesy catfight. "Again. Welcome to Yokai Academy, school for monsters."

My eyes widen and my heart stopped. _Did he just say school for m-monsters? _"W-WHAT!" I took a step back. "What do you mean school for monsters?"

That got the girls attention, so they just stopped, stared, and exchanged looks. Moka and Kurumu walked up to me. "You didn't know."

"N-no. I-I didn't."

"You can't be a... human! Are you?" Moka gasped.

"I-I'm not sure anymore."

Tsukune walked over and looked me in the eyes. "You ARE a monster... right? Danny?"

_Just what have my parents done? _"N-no, I-I'm human. I'm just a human!" I ran like **_Him_** and the devil paired up and stared at me in the face. I ran as fast as I could so I could get away. _My parents, sent me to a school for MONSTERS! _I ran to the cliff where the blood red sea was and sat on the edge. I gazed into it, and letting my thoughts wonder.

_If this is a school for monsters, then is Tsukune a monster? He looks so normal. Everyone here does, so maybe I should stay. Fine I will stay only because Tsukune is nice, and friendly.  
><em>

* * *

><p>I walked back to the school. Tsukune was waiting, and the bell just rang. Students walked torward the dorm. Tsukune looked like he was concerned, but also like he was expecting me to come back. Tsukune then started to walk to me.<p>

"I guess school is over." I rubbed the back of my neck

"Yeah. I was worried that something was going to or something did happen to you." Tsukune tried to smile. "Listen. If you're human you can tell me. I'm human too." Then he realized something. "Oops. Forgot. Not supposed to reveal who your true form is at school."

"We better get to the dorm. Well I am anyways, I am tired from the running." I went in my dorm room and curled up in my blackets and went to bed.

The next morning, I got in my uniform and my stuff, and headed out of the door, but Tsukune was there saying good morning. We were headed to school through the forest. The we saw Moka was waiting for us, well Tsukune anyways.

"Tsukune!" Moka ran to him and bit his neck to suck his blood.

"Moka!" He yelled out. "Why are you sucking my blood this early!"

"Because I missed breakfast... Tsukune" Moka looked so innoccent. Then here came Kurumu who slapped the back of her head.

"Moka! Don't suck his blood!" She then looked at me, and I knew what she was thinking. _Oh crap._ "Suck Danny's instead."

"What! Why? Why you bring me into this!" I yelled.

"Actually the day you got here brought you into this." Tsukune added.

"Who's side are you on!" Moka took Kurumu's advice and bit Danny's neck.

"Capu-chuuuuu~"**(A/N I just had to put that there)**

**I'm trying my best but I was never good in English class. I'm planning to use the episodes and fit Danny into them. And by the way since I said _HIM_ you know this is after that event.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I like to work on these and comeplete them fully. But I have problems going on now so it's gonna be hard just letting you know ahead of time. If you seen anything metioning Ruby in the last chapter ignore it please that was and accident. Mizore will be in this chapter:D And I want Mizore after Danny so he's mostly the victim in this. This might be more diolouge then description, and it's been a week since Danny showed up. Also Tsukune and the girls joined the newpaper club in the 5th and 6th episode so I had Danny join them.**

**Danny:Ya when the readers weren't looking**

**Me:Sorry!-_-**

**Disclamier: I wish I owned both of these! I know how to draw anime. I draw Mizore a lot so I wish I owned Danny Phantom(Credit: Butch Hartman) Rosario + Vampire(Credit: who ever started it)**

Chapter 2

Snow Woman, Halfa and a Vampire

Danny's POV

"Newspaper!" Moka was holding newspapers. "It's the latest issue of Youkai's newspaper!"

"The latest issue just came out not long ago." Kurumu was handing out newpapers.

"Please read it." Yukari was handing out some too.

"The latest issue is doing pretty good." I said to Tsukune.

"Yeah, this is all thanks to everyone's effort." He said.

Yukari held up an empty box. "Yay, all the newspaper are distributed!"

"Yahoo, the news report critics are good this time too." Kurumu was wiping her forehead. Moka was thinking.

"Hey, how about we all hold a celebration?" She asked. "Like bring some snacks and such."

"That's a good idea Moka." I said.

"Agreed."

"Wait where's Gin?" Tsukune looked around. "He was just here..."

"He must have gone to harass some female students, right?"Kurumu held up her hands half way to make a point. "It's okay if we don't invite him."

"He's an enemy of women!" Yukari held up her wand."

We all gathered together to talk about how we are going to celebrate. Snacks, drinks, no alcohol, and bring them to the clubroom. I heard someone walk up behind us a few feet. A girl with purple long hair and purple-blue eyes, she took the lolipop out of her mouth

"You guys sure get along well. The newspaper club that is..." She said, the others looked at her. "Getting close with one another... I don't really understand that." Kurumu then stepped up.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" She said, the girl ignored her and put her lolipop back in her mouth.

"Newspaper." We just stayed silent, then she held out her hand. "Are there any left."

Then I remembered there was a newspaper in my pocket, so I grabbed it. "I hope you don't mind, but it's a bit tattered and the last one we have. Here." I walked up to her.

She took it and went in my face, and took her lolipop out of her mouth to smile. "So you're the new student, Danny? You're cuter than I heard. Bye then." Then she looked over to Tsukune. "Hello Tsukune. You're cute too." Kurumu then walked up to me with the others.

"Who was that?" She said.

"I-I don't know." Then I looked at the others. "Anyway lets get this party started after school."

We were in Ms. Nekonome's class, and she was taking attendence. "Mizore?" She said. When there was no anwser her ears dropped. "Mizore? Mizore is absent again today too..." Then her ears rose as the doors slided, as the girl from earlier walked in.

She walked and sat in the seat behind me. "Mizore, You finally came?" Ms. Nekonome said happily. Mizore just nodded. "Well then, let me introduce her to the class again. She is Mizore Shirayuki, due to some reason she hasn't been coming to school. So everyone get along with her."

The school bells rang, and Moka, Kurumu, Tsukune and I were talking to meet in the clubroom after we get everything. Then Kurumu was rubbing her breasts on Tsukune until Moka dragged her away. Tsukune followed them, and I felt someone watching me, so I turn around to see something move behind a wall.

"Who's there." That was a stupid question knowing who it was. Mizore then poked her head out.

"Hi..." She walked my way.

"Mizore? Is there anything I can do?" She then held out the newspaper I gave her earlier.

"I read it; the news you and Tsukune write is interesting as usual." She said.

"As usual?" I said and thought. She grabbed something from her pocket what looked like a notebood or journal.

"Look." She handed me the journal, and I opened it. "When I was away from school, I aways asked Ms. Nekonome to send me copies of Youkai's newspaper. I've been gathering your articles into this scrapbook."

"That's nice." I replied and rubbed my neck out of refliex. I opened it up to see many things wrote next to some articles.

"I even wrote some comments about them." Mizore said, and I looked at so many of her comments._ So manny word and comments! _"I like the news reports Tsukune writes, but I love yours even better. You both write from a weak person's eyeview, which I can relate to." I just look at her. "Your personality and way of thinking is just like mine." She walks over and grabbs my arm.

"W-wait, w-what?" She looks up at me.

"You must be lonely, right? I also know how it feels..."

* * *

><p>She dragged me with her to the lake to skip stones. <em>I can phase, turn invisible and fly out of here any time, but she's so happy and I don't want to be mean.<em> She then threw it and then looked at me.

"Did you see that Danny? The stone skipped nine times." Mizore seemed happy.

"Sorry, but I have to go to the clubroom soon." I turn around to walk off only to have Mizore's arms wrapped around me.

"No, you have to try to skip it 4 times." She said. _How am I going to get out of this? For all I know they started already!_ "Do you really want to collusive club of yours?" The way she said it creeped me out. I felt it getting cold. "If you go, I don't know what I'll do to that club of yours."

"M-mizore?" It's really getting cold.**(A/N I'm making it that Mizore's the reason Danny's ice core activates. That will be later though.)**

"All you need to do is be mine, Danny." She said.

* * *

><p>-Clubroom-<p>

Moka was waiting for Tsukune, and the others. She heard the door slide open.

"Tsukune? Danny-?" Then she realize it was Mizore. "Mizore?"

"Tsukune is delayed. Danny won't be coming no matter how long any of you wait." Mizore said, and she walked over to Moka and grabbed her neck to push her down.

"What are you...?"

"Your club is an eyesore. If you don't exsist, Danny will be mine."

_"What is with her hands? They're cold as ice." _Moka thought. Ice began to creep up her neck and chin. Moka then slapped Mizore, who wasn't even Mizore.

"Unfortunately, the 'me' here is just an ice doll. Isn't it well made? Sorry, but please disappear." The ice doll turned her arm into a blade. "Moka Akashiya. All in order to fulfill my desire." Mizore ready her arm.

"Tsukune! Danny!" Moka yelled.

* * *

><p>There was ice everywhere and I'm being thrown around. <em>It's so cold. How am I going to fight?<em>

"I won't let you run away." Mizore giggled.

"What are...?" I stared at her.

"I am a Snow Woman, and I can freely control ice." As she walked ice shot out of the frozen lake, and my body was being encased in ice.

"What the hell?"

"Danny, I think we were destined to meet. Because we are both loners, fate brought us together. We will definitely understand each other. We'll warm our cold hearts."** (A/N no pun intended if you know what I mean.)**

"Crap." I was almost fully covered. There was a ice-like claw in my face.

"You sure are persistent, but as long as your body is frozen, there's nowhere you can go. When that happens, you'll be all mine." She said.

_For some reason I can't go intangibe. I'm just so cold._ I look at Mizore._ What's going to happen to...?_

"Danny!" I see Moka, Tsukune, and Kurumu.

"Why, you are...?" Mizore turned around.

"I was able to save Moka by pure luck." Kurumu said.

"Danny!" Kurumu flew in closer.

"DON'T HINDER ME!" Mizore yelled, and shot ice columns from the lake. She sent them flying right into me.

"Danny!" Tsukune yelled.

"You guys alright?" I asked them, then turn around to see Mizore.

"Those who hinder the true love between Danny and me, should all disappear! Mostly you newspaper club, you're the only ones I can't..." Mizore ready her ice claws. I walked right between her and my friends.

"No! This has gone to far, Mizore." I said, for I hate when my friends are threatened.

"Why are you stopping me?" She asked. "If it's you, you should understand how it feels to be lonely, just like me."

"No!" I said. "As you can see I'm not alone!"

"Danny." She tensed up and closed her eyes. "Don't tell me... you are rejecting my feelings? DANNY!" She screamed, ice swirled and when it cleared she was gone.

"Mizore..." She left before I could say why I'm not lonely.

"Uh... guys the ice is-" Before Kurumu could finish the ice cracked underneath our feet. So we fell in.

**The rest is in the episode is in the next chapter. I think I like how I did this how Mizore falls for Danny. I'm only doing that so his ice core would rise. The reason he couldn't phase was because of that reason. I know I havent had Danny transformed into Phantom yet in the next chapter he will:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm trying to get this done that way in case people are actually reading this and have kept intrest will like it and read more. But people sometimes don't care what I think. I think I'm judging myself to hard. Anyway this is good so far as I think, and this chapter is the last part of episode 7 from where I left of in the last chapter. I really think Mizore pairing with Danny is good to for this episode...ice... random sorry but anyway now this part of the episode.**

**Disclaimer: I think it would be possible to draw Mizore and Danny in a picture together. I wish I own them so much but Danny Phantom(Butch Hartman) and Rosario + Vampire(Who started it)**

Chapter 3

Snow Woman, Halfa and a Vampire(Continued)

Mr. Kotsubo watch after things while two female students say bye. He starts walking and sees Mizore crouched down crying.

"Hey, is there someone still around? He asked, then he realized. "You are..." Mizore turns around with a tear falling from her eye.

* * *

><p>Danny's POV<p>

Tsukune sneezed, Moka sneezed, Tsukune sneezed again, and then Kurumu, then me.

"Damn it..." Kurumu hoarsed out.

"You sound like an old man." Yukari sighed.

I heard something coming from outside, so I get up and walk over to the door, still holding my blanket. "What's going on outside." I open the door and Ms. Nekonome was running when she saw me she stopped.

"Ah, everyone, you were all still here?" She said.

"Ms. Nekonome?" Moka said.

"Did something happen?" Tsukune said.

"Well... Mizore is in trouble now..." We all followed her to the infirmary.

"You're saying Mizore froze Mr. Kotsubo?" I asked looking at Mr. Kotsubo.

"That's right. He was found quickly, so his life isn't in danger, but..." Ms. Nekonome said without looking up.

"But is there any proof she was the one who did this?" I need to know. _This could be my fault._

"What proof do you want? When we found him, Kotsubo himselt said she did it." Ms. Ririko walked in. "She's an infamous problem child in the first place. We should expel her as soon as possible."

"B-but..." Ms. Nekonome was going to protest, but her ears lowered in defeat.

"Where is Mizore now?" Moka asked.

"The entire faculty is looking for her right now, and of course, she's getting expelled as soon as she's found." Ms. Ririko said plainly.

"But why would she do something like this to Mr. Kotsubo who is unrelated..." Kurumu said.

"Maybe she's throwing tantrums because she was rejected by Danny." Yukari said in happiness.

"True... With that kind of personality, it definitley possible." Kurumu exclaimed.

"It's my..." I said looking down, then Tsukune looked at me.

"Danny?" Tsukune stared at me.

"It's my fault, if I didn't burst out and reject her like that..." I just stared at the floor without blinking.

"There is no need to think like that." Kurumu said.

"Yeah, Mizore got what she deserves." Yukari added to what Kurumu just said.

"No!" That got Mizore and Kurumu's full attention. "No one deserves this... Ms. Nekonome! I'm going to search for Mizore as well." I ran out the door hearing a 'wait' from Tsukune. I ran right past Gin as he walked in the room.

_I never could tell Mizore what I wanted to tell her! Now this is my fault. I have to find her! _It was true, Mizore did this to Mr. Kotsubo because out of sad and anger.

* * *

><p>-Infirmiry-<p>

"Ah, Gin..." Kurumu looked at him.

"Is there something you want?" Yukari asked him.

"Don't look at me like that! I even brought some gutsy scoop photographs." Gin held up his camrea.

"Gutsy?" Moka repeated.

"Scoop?" Kurumu and Yukari said in union.

* * *

><p>I ran to the cliff where the blood red sea was, figuring she was there. I was right when I saw here there. "Mizore!" She looked my way.<p>

"Danny?" Mizore asked.

"Mizore. I know you were mad, but you didn't have to freeze Mr. Kotsubo!" I stopped a few feet from her. "Listen, I know I may have upset you, but the teachers are thinking of expelling you." To my supprise she started to laugh, and I could see tears falling from her eyes.

"You're too much Danny. I thought you would understand my feelings..." She paused. "Nobody... Nobody underderstands..." She grabbed both of her arms. "Why? Why, why? WHY?" Then a snowstorm blew around from her, blowing me away a few steps.

"Danny!" I heard Kurumu's and Moka's voice. I turned around, Tsukune, Kurumu, Moka, and Yukari was running my way.

"This isn't good! Mizore didn't do anything!"

"W-what?" Tsukune and the girls slowed down and stopped in front of me.

"Gin's pictures cleared everything." Tsukune pulled out some pictures. "Look at this."

"Mr. Kotsubo tried to harm Mizore, while she was upset." Moka said.

"Becauses of this Mizore froze Mr. Kotsubo in self-defense." I added. I turned around to look at Mizore. "Mizore! We're sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Stay away! STAY AWAY!" The blizard blew right torward us and a wave crashed up on the cliff, and Mizore froze it. Suddenly ice dolls were created out of the frozen, red water.

One said _"I'm... lonely." _Another_ "No one really understands me..." _Another_ "Loneliness..." _And another one lastly stated _"Danny didn't understand me as well..."_

"T-this is her inner voice." I said.

"Everyone should get buried in pure white ice!" Another blizard blew at us which was stronger than the last.

_I-it's so... c-cold. How? How am I going to fight? _I heard Mizore laughing, but was cut off as the cliff gave way underneath her. White-blue rings formed around my body, one going up, one going down, transforming me into my ghost half; Danny Phantom, my black hair completely snow-white, my ice blue eyes turned neon green, and my uniform changed into my jumpsuit with my DP logo. I flew her way at top speeds, and phased into the ground; only to come out of the rock wall to catch her.

"Mizore..." My neon green eyes looked at her purple-blue eyes.

"Wh-what are... Why didn't you just let me fall?" I flew back up with Mizore in my arms.

"There was something I wanted to tell you until you interupted me. I'm not alone because I made true friends, so will you be one my true friends Mizore?" Her eyes widen. I landed back on the cliff, when four ice dolls were right in front of us.

_"Friends... What friends? True friendship would be to die together." _An ice doll said and raised her claws.

"I-I can't control them anymore." She looked away.

I fired a ghost ray with the hand that wasn't supporting Mizore at the four ice dolls, but it only damaged them not stop them; then I looked at how bad the situation was with my friends. I saw Tsukune pull Moka's cross, _but how is that going to help?_ Then a bright pink light shone through the cliff area. I saw Moka's hair turn silver, her height and breast get bigger, and when she opened her eyes I saw blood red eyes with slit pupils.

'Once the rosary on her chest is removed, the vampire blood within Moka will awaken.'**(A/N That is the normal quote everytime Tsukune takes off Moka's rosary. It felt nessesary.)** Moka jumped up and kicked the four ice dolls in front of us, shattering them completely.

"Moka...? I was confused, then she looked at me.

"Danny...?" I smiled, then frowned at the ice dolls. "Everyone find your way over here and cover your ears." I yelled to them. They made their way past the ice dolls, but they gave me a confused look. "Unless you want to be death, cover them." This time they did.

"Wait, what could you possibly do?" Moka said with her ears coved and with distrust in my abilities.

"This." I breathed in a large amount of air and held it to let it build up. Once it was at my limit I let out my Ghostly Wail, the others still was able to hear it as far as I could tell. After the ice dolls was completely gone I fell to the ground; since I had no more energy left, the white-blue rings formed and transformed me back to 'Fenton'. They all ran to me and crouched down beside me.

"That was impresive." Moka looked at me with a slight smile. "What was that?"

"My Ghostly Wail... My strongest move, but it completely drains me of my energy." I forced a weary smile.

"You are a ghost aren't you?" Moka walked up to me. "I haven't met any ghosts before. I do know however ghosts are S-class monsters."

I looked at Mizore who wasn't even looking at us.

"I'm not going to thank you..." She said.

I looked at Moka, who's eyes narrowed at the snow woman. Without knowing it I saw Moka kicked Mizore, and Mizore flew a few feet and skidded to a stop on the ground.

"You snowy twerp. If you wanted to die, why not try to fulfill someting in your life first?" Moka spoke with a normal monotone.

"More like, your kick almost killed me..." Mizore then passed out.

"_This week's winner- no, even if there isn't one, took only 96 seconds._"**(A/N The little bat that watches Moka's battles:D)**

* * *

><p>-On the way to clubroom-<p>

"Danny, I thought you said you was human?" Tsukune whispered to me.

"What do you mean...?" I whispered back.

"You had snow-white hair, neon-green eyes, and a light glow around your body and you ask what do I mean?" I was suprised that he didn't raise his voice. "What are you?" He talked a normal volume for that one though, then Kurumu faced torward me.

"Oh yeah, what are you exactly?" She asked.

"You didn't hear Moka?" They all nodded their head in a 'no'. I sighed. "I'm a ghost. Moka said I'm a-"

"S-class monster." Yukari was plainly speaking.

"Yeah." I looked at all of them, and they were confused. I could tell they were thinking a lot of questions to ask me.

"Sooo... you're dead?" Kurumu asked, curiously.

"Yes." I sighed again. "Let's talk about this tomorrow when we are all awake." I glanced at Moka, who was carried by Tsukune, and I was carring Mizore.

* * *

><p>-Clubroom-<p>

Moka sneezed, and all of us were in blankets. Gin and Ms. Nekonome was watching us.

"Good work, ya'll" Gin smiled at us.

"Yeah, thanks to everyone, Mizore won't be expelled!" Ms. Nekonome exclaimed.

I felt it getting colder, like I could die. Tsukune and I sneezed, then we looked at the door and saw Mizore staring at me from the door.

"W-where did you...?" She walked in the room.

"Your hair..." Moka observed Mizore.

"I cut it short... Is it okay?" There a tint of blush in her cheeks.

"Yes, it is!" Ms. Nekonome's tail waved out.

"Even though you're exaggerating, I've decided to completely start over. I thought I should start with my hair."

"You look photogentic as well." Gin took his camera and took a picture of Mizore.

"Gin, you were able to take those pictures that cleared Mizore's name." I told him.

"I'm always finding scoops for school!" _I higly doubt that. _He just laughed and photos fell out of his pockets.

"Hmm, these photographs..." Kurumu leaned over her chair and picked them up.

Moka and Yukari walked up to Kurumu and looked at the pictures.**(A/N if you've seen this episode then you know what pictures.)** Yukari and Kurumu start to beat the crap out of Gin. _I knew it. _Tsukune left the room not wanting to know anything. Moka was disappointed though.

"Moka, what's wrong?" I walked up to her.

"Now that this problem is over... somehow I feel thirsty now that I'm relieved. Tsukune left and I..." She leaned against me and bit my neck!

"Stare~"I saw Mizore watched the whole thing from the door.

"Capu-chuuu~"

"Don't look!"

* * *

><p><em>Hakugin no honoo ten wo kogashite<br>Tatoe kokoro hikisaite mo  
>Anata dake ni sasagetai no<br>Watashi no mune no juujika wo_

_Nemuranai berubetto no tsuki  
>Kazaraeta himitsu no heya<br>Futari kiri sotto kagi wo kake  
><em>_Odorimashou itazura na toki ni yudanete_

_Yasashiku hi wo tomoshita_  
><em>Kyandoru no you ni anata aa torokasete agemashou<em>  
><em>Chikainasai eien wo<em>

_Ai no kusari dare nimo kowasenai_  
><em>Amaku kiyora na jumon wo kakete<em>  
><em>Anata dake ni yurusareru no<em>  
><em>Kinjirareta merodi sae mo<em>  
><em>jiyuu kakeru tsubasa ni naru<em>  
><em>tsukamaete hayaku... saa watashi wo<em>

**I was bored so I put the ending lyrics up. I have plans for the next episode, and I really like how I put Danny and Mizore together because if Tsukune had all of the girls Danny would be a complete loner in a way. Also I'm thinking like I said before Mizore will be the cause of his ice core and all the energy in the episode with Ruby. So the next episode you probly know: Mathematics + Vampire but with my own personal touches. I luv this anime3**


	4. Chapter 4

**By now you must now that this is Danny's POV. This episode/chapter I have to have only parts that aren't anyone's POV. I just love thinking about Mizore and Danny together.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Rosario + Vampire as much as I wish to I don't**

Chapter 4

Mathematics, Halfa and a Vampire

"Okay!" Ms. Rikiro was teaching math on the board. "Everyone, let's use the surface area of the circle to calculate the volume of this cone."

"Yes." The boys said as I was looking my problems.

_I know my grades were bad, but this is ridiculous! This is so complicated!_ I look at Tsukune and it seemed he had the same thoughts.

"Well then, for this question... Mr. Fenton?" My eyes widen. _Oh crap!_ "Danny, please try to solve this."

"I-I don't know." Ms. Rikiro was in my face before I could finish blinking.

"Were you even listening to my lesson? You can't space out. The final exams are coming soon." She said, then she looked at Tsukune. "Tsukune?"

"I-I don't know either." She just sighed

After class Tsukune and I was on the roof of the school with Moka.

"Moka! Please help us with math!" I said in unsion with Tsukune.

"Eh? You want me to help you with math? She asked, I only nodded.

"Y-yes, Just by getting use to this school is tiring me out." Tsukune pleaded.

"I never had good grades because of late nights and less sleep." I added for myself.

"And we were always dragged into situations, so I never was able to study." Tsukune added, and he had a point.

"Same here!" I said.

"Please save us!" We said in union once again.

"Okay." Moka said. "How about you two come to my room tonight?"

"Really?" _I'm getting tired of speaking in union with Tsukune._

"I'm sure I can help you." I saw Tsukune hold his head, then Moka lightly pushed him against a wall. _I know what's going to happen. _I turned away, smiling. "I will do my best to help you, because... You always let me suck your blood!" I heard the door to the roof open quickly.

"Hold it right there!" Kurumu pointed a finger at them. I could do nothing but try to hold in a laugh. "I heard everything. Sine, Cosine, Tangent. In 794, Heiankyou was made the capital of Japan. If it's studying, then you should just do it with me." Yukari then jumped on her, _oh my god it's hard not to laugh._

"Speaking of studying, that's my specialty! E = mc2; p.V = n R T! Now now, Tsukune, let's study together!" I just busted up laughing watching them is so funny. I felt a chill go up my spine and saw Mizore behind the closing door.

"Hey." She then walked up to me, and grabbed my arm. "I know, Danny and I can study together~"

"H-how about we all study together?" I asked, Kurumu and Yukari was still in shock from Mizore's quick appearence, so they just nodded.

"Yeah, that's right, it's better if we all study together!" Tsukune gasped and looked at Moka. "Shall we go to the clubroom and study now?" Everyone seemed happy about it.

We went to the clubroom to study, and Yukari was the one teaching us. I was trying not to fall asleep, but the cold chill kept growing and falling keeping me awake. Mizore just sat right next to me, so typical it would feel like this.

"To find the tangent line, in other words, to find the slope at a certain point on a function f(x), you need to use differental calculus. To find the area under a function g(x), on the other hand, you might divide the area into rectangles of area g(x)dx." Yukari just kept talking how to do different problems, I look over at Mizore's notebook and I saw my name written over and over. Kurumu, Tsukune, and Moka noticed too. "And that is the principle being integral calculus."

"How was it? Did you two understand it?" Moka asked us, mostly Tsukune.

"Yeah, I did but not that much." I said.

"Yeah, your teachings are great Moka." Tsukune smiled at Moka.

"Don't say that!" She blushed.

"Geez, you two are staring at each other again! I really don't understand it, woof woof!"**(A/N That's what she said in the anime.)** SKurumu hugged Tsukune.

"Then, what's the difference between 'differentiation and integration' and 'addition and subtraction'?" Mizore spoke, and Yukari just stared at her and dropped the pointer.

"Your notebook is really easy to understand Moka. Your writing is good, and all the points are arranged neatly, so it's easy to read." I said, Tsukune looked and agreed.

"Ah, then let me copy one for you two!" Moka brightened.

"Really? I'd feel bad though, Moka." Tsukune said.

"I would too." I looked at her.

"It's no problem really. It would be nice, and I want you two to pass." Moka seemed really into this.

* * *

><p>"My, Danny, Tsukune." Ms. Rikiro came up to us.<p>

"Ms. Rikiro." I said.

"Club activites till this late?" She asked.

"Ah... We were just having a study group..." Tsukune replied.

"Study group?" She widen her eyes, then narrowed them. "That's not good at all" We gasped. "I acknowledge your passion for it, but if lots of students gather together to study, in the end everyone will just fool around and not learn anything at all."

"That is not true Ms. Rikiro..." I said narrowing my eyes.

"Yeah, Danny and Tsukune both worked hard-" Moka was cut off by Ms. Rikiro.

"Moka you can't help them." She said.

"Eh?" Moka gasped confused.

"What?" I was confused too.

"No matter how good your grades are, you need a professional educator to teach someone else." Ms. Rikiro continued.

"Eh?" Now Tsukune was confused.

Ms. Rikiro grabbed both of us and placed us against her breasts. "Danny, Tsukune, please come to remedial room tomorrow after school." She gripped tigher much to the horror of Moka. "Studying is such a wonderful thing. I will show-it-to-you."

"O-okay." I said.

* * *

><p>Everyone was in the clubroom beside Gin. <em>Damn it. It's the end of the day, and now we have to study with Ms. Rikiro!<em>

"I heard this from my 4th period class. She may be very into education but, she always gets too obsessed and goes overboard." Kurumu told Tsukune and I.

"Yeah, no kidding." I just slumped in my chair.

Kurumu grabed her breast and continued. "And she goes boing boing, gets worshipped by the boys, and it kinda pisses me off!" Yukari leaned over to her with a smile.

"Feeling fustrated that those breasts you're so proud of are losing to someone else's? That's so childish!" Yukari couldn't keep the happiness out of her voice.

"Yukari, you're the one that's a child, right? Look at this flat chest." Kurumu patted Yukari's chest.

"It's better than something that's big and useless!" Yukari grabbed Kurumu's, _as much as I want to look, I'm not going too._

"You idiot, my breasts are popular for softness, not their size." Yukari eyes widen then closed.

"How naive! My innocent flat chest is my selling point!"

"But it's still flat."

"Shut up, you big breasted woman!"

"What? Flat-chested, flat-chested, flat-chested!" I saw Mizore look at her's and smile.

"They'll sag as you get older!" Yukari yelled.

"Even if it sags, it's still better than you, who has nothing at all!" I heard Tsukune try to settle them down, and Mizore kept looking at hers.

"You know it's better to work hard now than have remedial classes in the summer." Moka said.

"Yeah, if you don't get at least a 50 on the final, you'll have to sacrifice your summer vacation for remedial classes." Tsukune's and my eyes widen.

"I forgot about that." I said looking in the other direction of my friends. "It's summer vacation right after exams!"

"Then let's work hard!" Tsukune exclaimed. "Then we can have fun over the summer."

Kurumu and Yukari was hugging Tsukune and yelling what they should do over the summer. I saw Mizore looking at me, so I turned around.

"Danny, do you want to have some shaved ice of dawn?" She held a bowl with shaved ice and flavored syrup.

* * *

><p>"Um... We're here for remedial class. It's Danny Fenton and Tsukune Aono from class 1-3!" I yelled as we entered the room.<p>

_I must say I did not see this coming! _I saw Ms. Rikiro across the room.

"I've been waiting for you two." She said.

Tsukune was really freaked out by the room and was completely shocked when he saw Ms. Rikiro. _Okay... I really didn't see this coming. As long as I pass the exam I'm good._

"W-W-What's with that outfit?" Tsukune stuttered.

"I though you two would study better if I wore this." She replied.

"Who would?" _It's offical Tsukune is completely freaked out. _"It will just cause a ton of weird imaginations in my head! This is weird! Ms. Rikiro, what are you trying to-" He was cut off by a tail-like whip slapped him in the face.

"Weird? How can it be weird? I'm a teacher. In the education system, teachers are respected leaders. And on the other hand, students are the teacher's slaves." That caught my complete attention, then she walked over to us, well Tsukune anyway.

"M-ms. Rikiro, please stop..." _Again completely freaked out. I think I'm starting to, too. _Ms. Rikiro was in Tsukune's face.

"My, you have such a young and wonderful scent. It's as if you were human." _Monsters can smell humans? Great... just like my ghost sense. If they can I'm in trouble and so is Tsukune most of all._

"T-that's just your imagination!" Tsukune eyes wide said.

"But it's the first time I've smelled such a wonderful smelling student. It'll be interesting to see what I can teach you." She turned torward me. "You to Danny." She faced Tsukune again and liked his nose. _That is definiteliy an 'Ew'_. "Then let's get started shall we? My after class lessons are very strict."

**Next chapter is the rest of it. I have my taekwondo lessons to attend to and school work, and more so I don't know if there will be a time when I don't have a chance to do this. Anyway I don't really care for this episode, but I want this to be with the anime's episodes.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope people have been reading this and like it, because I need to know if I can do better. I hate how I never can get a single C or B in ENGLISH! Anyway here is the other part of episode 8. This won't be in Danny's POV...maybe later, but Danny is also a little liking Mizore a little bit more than a friend.**

**Disclamier: I wish I owned Danny Phantom and Rosario + Vampire for I can easily draw the characters.**

Chapter 5

Mathematics, Halfa and a Vampire(Continued)

"Please tutor me, Yukari!" Kurumu begged Yukari after P.E.

"I decline!" Yukari laughed. Kurumu tied up Yukari and dragged her. "What are you doing?" She whined.

"Just tutor me!" Kurumu kept dragging her. "I'm not ready for the test!" She bumped into Tsukune. "Oh, Tsukune."

"a =cos(120) + isin(120) a[2] + a..." Tsukune mumbled.

"H-he's memorizing mathematical formulas!" Yukari gasped. "Furthermore, these are very difficult formulas we haven't learned yet!"

"Amazing!" Kurumu turned to Tsukune. "You're working really hard, Tsukune! Will you please tutor me?" She went to hug him but failed because he walked away.

Moka was waiting when she soon heard footsteps. She turned around and saw Tsukune and Danny walking.

"Good morning, Tsukune, Danny!" She smiled while holding the notebooks she made for them. "E-even though Ms. Rikiro said those things, I thought I could still help you two a bit. So I still made the notebooks for the test for you. If you like, you could still use it..." She noticed Tsukune and Danny not looking at her and mumbling stuff. "Tsukune? Danny?"

"What are you doing?" Ms. Rikiro appeared behind Moka, and grabbed one of the notebooks. "What is this?" While flipping the pages. "Amateurs shouldn't do unnecessary things. Using such a thing to tempt Danny and Tsukune... How shameful."

"I'm not tempting them or anything!" Moka faced Ms. Rikiro, but the notebook was thrown in her face.

"Seriously... It's because of you people these two hasn't been able to concentrate on their studies up until now." She looked down at Moka. "Now let's go boys." She grabbed both of their arms.

Moka was just left there on the floor with the notebooks. "So... is it really our faults they weren't able to study?" She grabbed the notebooks and got up, turned around and walked down the hall.

-Remedial Classroom-

Danny and Tsukune was writing problems down with Ms. Rikiro watching them.

-Clubroom-

Moka was looking out a window, Gin was lying over the table, Yukari and Kurumu fighting about their breasts. Gin looked at Moka, who was singing, Yukari and Kurumu looked to.**(A/N the song that plays during the scenes, sung by Nana Mizuki, japanesse voice actress for Moka) **Moka dumped her stuff on the table, and sat down to start writing more in the notebooks.

-Remedial Classroom-

Tsukune and Danny stopped writing. Tsukune held his head, and Ms. Rikiro started using her whip.

-Outside of Remedial class-

Moka kept writing in the notebooks in 1-3. Tsukune and Danny was waking reading the notebooks they had. Yukari and Kurumu held onto Tsukune, and Mizore was watching Danny from a distance. Moka finished the notebooks, and fell asleep.

-Remedial Classroom-

Tsukune and Danny was writing problems again in a notebook, and Ms. Rikiro was laughing.

"Danny, Tsukune, let's work hard again today too! You two should be gradually understanding the wonders of studying, right?"

"M-Moka..." Tsukune managed to say.

"M-Mizore..." Danny managed to say as well, and Ms. Rikiro was shocked.

She whipped Tsukune in the face first, then Danny. "You two still habor evil thoughts? Both of you get on all fours!" They did. Ms. Rikiro sat on Tsukune and set her feet on Danny. "What a nice scent! I get horny the moment I smell both of your scents! Let's today's special lesson b-e-g-i-n! I'll teach you both well today too!" Danny and Tsukune screamed.

-Out of the Remedial Classroom-

Moka heard the scream of Tsukune, and Mizore heard the scream of Danny. Moka ran torward the Remedial Classroom for Tsukune.

"Tsukune!"

Mizroe ran for Danny. "Danny."

-Remedial Classroom-

"It feels great! Just like that, Danny!" Ms. Rikiro really enjoyed this. "It feels great, Tsukune." The end of Ms. Rikiro's tail was on Tsukune's head, and he screamed."Absorb more!" She moved to Danny's "Come, absorb till you've gotten enough of it!" Danny screamed, as an electrical curent from her tail moved into Danny. "While you're doing this, will you only think of your teacher and studying?" She moved to Tsukune, and did the same as the electrical curents traveled to Tsukune. "That's it! That's great Tsukune!" Then the door slided open.

"Stop it!" Moka yelled from the door. "Teacher, what are you doing to Tsukune?"

Ms. Rikiro turned half way around and looked at Moka. "Moka Akashiya, is it you again?" Her tail let go of Tsukune. "We're in the middle of some important studying." Her tail opened up. "Don't interupt me!"

Bat:"In Greek mythology, there is a monster with the upper body of a human and a lower body of a snake. That is the true form of Ms. Rikiro: Lamia!" The tail headed torward the bat's direction and Moka's.

"I've dedicated my entire life to teaching! I definitely won't allow someone like you to defile this place!" Ms. Rikiro turned to Tsukune and Danny. "Now, let's continue studying, Danny, Tsukune. Trust in me it's for your own good."

"Don't do it! Come back, Tsukune!" Moka was focused on Tsukune. To Moka's horror Tsukune took Ms. Rikiro's right hand and kissed it, and Danny did the same to the left.

"Look! This is the trust between students and teachers! Education is so magnificent!" Moka just stood there shaking.

"What are you doing?" Moka looked up and saw Mizore head coming from the ceiling.

"Mizore!" Mizore jumped from the ceiling and landed on her feet.

"What do you want now?" Ms. Rikiro yelled.

"Your fiery temper is unsightly. Let me cool you down a bit..." The snow woman took out her lolipop out of her mouth and blew a blizard at Ms. Rikiro. "You get Tsukune, I'll get Danny." Moka ran torward Tsukune.

"I won't let you!" Mizore ready herself. "You, who seldom comes to school, must be taught a good lesson!" Ms. Rikiro pushed the candles torward Mizore. Fire lit around Mizore.

"M-Mizore..." Danny was barely coming to.

"Mizore!" Moka picked up a candle and threw it at Ms. Rikiro. The candle hit her in the face, and fire lit behind her.

"How dare you do that, you bitch!" The lamia's tail whipped at Moka, who flew against the wall.

The notebooks flew out of her bag, and Ms. Rikiro's tail ripped them, then held Moka against the wall. One of the pages from the notebook landed in front of Tsukune. _Let's work hard together, _3 _Tsukune! from Moka. _That was snapping Tsukune back into reality, and Mizore's screams from the fire brought Danny back into reality.

Danny's POV

I finaly had control of myself. I heard Mizore's scream, so I looked for her around the room. I saw Ms. Rikiro pining up Moka andthen I saw Mizore surounded by fire, then I changed into my ghost form and flew torward her. I heard Ms. Rikiro's voice in the distance.

"I am your teacher! What I'm doing is for your own good!" I ignored her and phased Mizore out of the fire, then I laid her down. I kept hearing Ms. Rikiro yelling at Moka. "You can't even understand this, you little bitch! What a child! What a bad child!"

I stayed by Mizore for a bit to make sure she was okay. I started to fly over to her, when I saw Tsukune hold Ms. Rikiro's tail. Ms. Rikiro was trying to yell at Tsukune, but he was ignoring her. I kept flying over to them, when a bright pink light emerge from Moka. When the light cleared I saw Inner Moka standing where the other Moka was. I landed right next to her.

"Hello Moka." I said.

"Danny..." She turned to Ms. Rikiro. "Is this what you call education and guidance?" She said in her regular monotone.

"You're only a student... What about it?" Ms. Rikiro was shocked to see me and Moka.

"I'm not your student, though." Moka continued.

"What did you say!" Ms. Rikiro was pissed.

"She said she isn't _your _student! She's more like _your _teacher!" I stared at Ms. Rikiro.

"Why you little-"

"What? Whelp? Dipstick?" I smiled and looked at Moka.

"You're intoxicated by being a teacher, you foolish narcissist. Let us give you true education and guidance!" Moka smiled and so did I.

Moka kicked while I punched her with ecto-energy raidiating from my hand. We hit her at the same time, and Ms. Rikiro flew and hit the ground.

"It's my sincear hope you've enjoyed your butt kicking experience." I smiled.

"So how was it? Did it work?" Moka said.

"Yes... Thank you." Ms. Rikiro was knocked out, then was frozen. I looked over at Mizore who was behind the doorway.

"Sheesh... Not showing any mercy at all." She said holding her lolipop.

-Day of exams-

_Oh my god! T-this... I can't do this... everything Ms. Rikiro taught is gone! Now what! _I thought as I stared at my test.

-After test-

"How was it you two?" Moka asked.

"I hope I did good." I said.

"Umm... How do I put it... I tried my best..." Tsukune replied. "But I won't regret it, no matter what the outcome is."

"Yeah, that notebook you made for us helped too." I looked at the two.

"Thank you, Moka." Moka's cheeks blushed, then she pushed herself on Tsukune.

I turned around and kept walking knowing that Moka is going to bite Tsukune.

-Day of results-

"Sweet I got 87!" I said.

Tsukune got a 89, and Mizore showed me with two fingers, she got a 56 barely making it.

"I have to go to the extra lessons..." Kurumu whinned because she got a 44**(A/N I looked very closely all I could make out was a 44.)**

"I even taught you so much..." Yukari held up her paper that had 100 on it.

Mizore brought her paper up again with her two fingers.

**Done. Now the next episode where Ruby comes in this. I don't really like Ruby though. Next: Summer Vacation + Vampire My Xover: Summer Vacation, Halfa and a Vampire. Here goes nothing:D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom(Butch Hartman) Rosario + Vampire(Whoever started it)**

Chapter 6

Summer Vacation, Halfa and a Vampire

Danny's POV

Tsukune and I was waiting at the bus stop for the other. I was leaning against the tree, and Tsukune was pacing looking at his watch.

"Did you wait long?" We heard Moka say walking up to us.

"No, we just came too." Tsukune answered.

"You're really early, there's still thirty minutes till the arranged meeting time." She said.

_She looks really nice. This is the first time I've seen Moka in casual clothes. _Tsukune looks like he was thinking the same thing, the way he was staring at her.

"Is it wierd...?" Moka blushed.

"It really suits you." I told her.

"Really?" She smiled. Tsukune nodded firmly. "I'm glad." After at least 20 minutes. "It's finaly summer vacation. I'm really looking forward to the trip."

_I was suprised. I really didn't expect to be going to human world._

_"A retreat?" I yelled._

_"Yup! This year, the newspaper club will have it's summer retreat in the human world!" Ms. Nekonome exclaimed._

_Everyone was silent in suprise._

_"Are you sure? With the amount of people we have..." Tsukune was freaking out._

_"It's fine, if I'm with you guys... Maybe." Tsukune was completely freaked out about that part._

_I was just standing there._

_This is great. I'm worried though... What if something happens and Moka, Tsukune and the others have a monster scene there. What if a ghost appears? Like Skulker, or Technus, or even Vlad? I hope this will be okay. _The three of us was just standing there waiting.

"I'm very nervous." Moka said, breaking the silence. "I said it before, right? That I was living in the human world until junior high, and I've always hated humans."

"Moka. The human world may have its faults, but not all humans are bad. Don't judge them as a whole." I know she was talking to Tsukune, but I had to say something.

"Did you live in the human world for a while? Danny?" She asked me.

"Yes, remember in the states." I saw the memorization on their faces.

"What was it like for you in the states?" Tsukune asked.

"It was okay. I had two good friends, and even though school was bad because of a bully jock ,who harmed me everytime we saw each other, it was okay." I said.

"To tell you the truth, I'm still a bit anxious after recalling some memories." Moka sighed. "But I'll be fine!" She then leaned on Tsukune. _I'll let them have their breif alone time. _"I'll be counting on you, Tsukune."

"Gosh... hurry up!" I heard Kurumu in the distance.

I heard Tsukune and Moka pull away from each other, as I saw Mizore, Kurumu, and Yukari, who catching up to them.

"Wait for me!" She yelled, and finaly caught up to them. They all stopped when they saw Moka and Tsukune, but Mizore kept walking, but to me. "What were you guys doing just now?" Yukari continued.

"They're only early in such situations." Kurumu said.

I then heard the bus coming our way, with Ms. Nekonome waving out of the window. "Everyone!" The bus came to a stop. "This is the first time that the newspaper club is going to the human world for a retreat! Let's get excited and have fun!"

"Yes." We all said.

"Wait, where's Gin?" I noticed Gin wasn't here.

"His remedial lessons aren't over yet. I wonder how many red marks he got." Kurumu said. _I feel sorry for him, knowing I was in the same position with Tsukune in Ms. Rikiro's remedial classes._

"But I don't think Kurumu should be talking about others." Yukari glared at Kurumu.

"Don't worry about me, I finished all my lessons on time." Kurumu got behind Yukari and pushed her on the bus.

"Or rather you skipped class on time, right?" Mizore pointed out.

We were on the bus, and was traveling in the tunnel connecting the human world from the monster realm. It was quiet during the ride in the tunnel; I was sitting next to the window with Mizore sitting right next to me. Then when we came to the end of the tunnel the light engulfed the bus.

"I... I... I'm back!" I heard Tsukune yell from behind me.

"You look happy, Tsukune." Yukari said.

"Even like saying 'I'm back!', like you were a human." Kurumu said with a smirk on her face.

"It's because Tsukune stayed in the human world for a while... Right, right, Tsukune?" Moka looked at Tsukune.

"I guess it was nostalgia..." Tsukune put his hand on the back of his head.

"Is that what it was?" Kurumu kept smiling.

I turned over to look at the two. "Nice save..." I whispered making sure Mizore didn't hear, and they looked at me eyes wide.

"You know..." Moka whispered back, I nodded and turned around in my seat.

After the ride, we went to the beach and played vollyball.

"Danny, Tsukune, aren't you afraid of the human world?" Yukari said bumping the ball over to Tsukune.

"Not at all." He said and bumped the ball to me.

"I lived in the human world for a while. Remember I'm from the states." I replied bumping the ball back to Yukari.

"That's amazing." Yukari bumped the ball to lightly to Moka. Moka dropped on the ground to bump the ball to Tsukune.

"Are you alright?" Tsukune asked.

"I got sand in my swimsuit..." Moka was coved in sand. Tsukune and I looked, I only looked to see if she was okay, but was hit in the face by the ball.

"Sorry." Mizore said.

"For a moment, I thought Tsukune might be human." Kurumu bumped the ball to Mizore, who bumped it again without trying. I saw Moka and Tsukune's eyes widen..

"What are you saying, Kurumu?" Yukari was about to bump the ball, but was intercepted by Kurumu.

"That's impossible, right?" Kurumu said.

Tsukune laughed nervously, and I watched him as I bumped the ball to Moka.

"Hey, let's drop the subject and have fun since it's summer vacation now." I said.

"Here, Yukari." Moka bumped the ball to Yukari.

"Just like Danny said." Yukari ready herself.

"Yeah." Kurumu intercepted the ball again, and Yukari got annoyed again.

"Kurumu!" Yukari yelled.

"Sorry, you're just so small that I didn't notice." Kurumu placed a hand on the back of her head.

"Let's have a showdown then!" Yukari suggested. _This can't be good..._

"A lady accepts all challenges." Kurumu pointed a finger at Yukari. "That's just what I wanted!"_ This isn't good..._ The ball came down and she slapped it torward Tsukune, and it hit him in the face and bounced off torward Moka.

Moka bumped the ball to Mizore, who bumped it to me. I bumped it, and Kurumu jumped up and monster spiked it. Yukari slided on the ground to bump it to Moka.

"Yukari!"

"Yes! Take this!" A giant hand came out of her wand. _Oh my god. This really isn't good. This exactly what I what I was afraid of._

"Yukari...!" Tsukune went to jump at her but the hand smacked him down. I flinched at the pain that could of caused, _That has got to hurt._ "Don't do that... You can't use magic in the human world." The hand disappeared.

"I overdid it." She stuck her tounge out.

We stopped playing, Moka and Tsukune was looking at the sea. I was in the water, with Mizore on a floating water bed next to me. Yukari was in a floating tube with Kurumu holding on. I could see that Moka and Tsukune wanted their alone time. Kurumu had to break it though.

"Tsukune!" She yelled. "What are you doing over there? Come over!"

Tsukune got up and held Moka's hand to pull her up, but didn't. She just sat there holding Tsukune. He rubbed the back of his head. He then got on all fours next to her. I saw them lean close to each other, and Kurumu and Yukari getting out of the water to walk over to them.

"Wait a minute!" Tsukune landed on his face, Kurumu was pointing a finger at them. "Moka! You were about to suck Tsukune's blood just now, weren't you?"

"You were, right?" Yukari said. I got out of the water and walked over to them.

"But it's because Tsukune smells so good. Teehee!" Moka said.

"Don't 'teehee' me!" Kurumu yelled. "What happens if Tsukune faints in the human world?"

"Hey, Moka can't help it."I tried to clam them down.

"If that's the case, then I'll take care of him!" Yukari grabbed Tsukune's arm.

"No, I will." Kurumu grabbed his other arm, and I felt someone grab mine. I looked and it was Mizore.

"Umm... me too..." Moka tried.

"You're the main cause of the problem!" Yukari and Kurumu yelled in union.

I noticed sunflowers over the cliff by the beach, so we head over to the field.

"What a nice sunflowere field!" Moka said.

"It's such a beautiful place... I wonder why no one is up here?" Yukari said.

"They call this place the 'Witches' Hill. Legends has it that witches live here!" Yukari heard someone say, Kurumu walked up to Yukari.

"Your race is the kind that abducts humans?" Kurumu smiled.

"Blindly believing those rumors..." Yukari stood up for her race. "I guess Kurumu really is a fool!"

"I really hate witches that aren't cute at all." Kurumu bended down to Yukari.

"Me too! I hate perverted and shameless succubi like you!" Yukari spat back.

"What the hell? You're just an immature brat." Kurumu then a golden tub fell on her head. "Hey you! What are you doing all of a sudden?"

"Just dropping a basin on you." She held up her wand.

"I didn't ask about that!" Kurumu walked away, and I walked up to Yukari.

"Don't let the rumors and what Kurumu said get to you, okay?" I said to Yukari.

"Okay, thank you Danny." We started walking.

We walked back to the beach, Mizore, Kurumu, and Tsukune was setting up the tent, Moka and I was helping the fire, and Yukari was bringing the firewood.

"Guys, I'll leave the rest to you, all right?" Ms. Nekonome said. "I'll go get some food."

"Food? Don't we have enough?" I said.

"Uh uh uh!" She waved her finger at us. "When we come to the beach, we definitely need to have some fresh fish! Fish from the human world are really delicious!"

_She would want fish. _"Teacher, is human world fish the reason you wanted a retreat here?" I asked.

"A-anyway see you later." She started to run off, and I could see her tail coming from under her skirt.

"M-Ms. Nekonome your tail, your tail!" Ms. Nekonome stopped and grabbed the back where her tail was.

**Now the next chapter where Ruby comes in and four pissed off girls at the end. The rest of the episode in the next chapter. I am tired right now from typing this. So now the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I really am into getting this done so I'm trying to keep up my update pace. It's good so far see how I got to chapter 7 for episode 9. Here is the part where Ruby comes into this, not that I like her character, I really don't. My favs are Danny and Mizore, and Inner Moka. She kicks ass!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Rosario + Vampire, but I do pray that I do.**

Chapter 7

Summer Vacation, Halfa and a Vampire(Contiued)

Danny's POV

Tsukune was picking up the food storage, when Yukari asked him if he needed help. I saw her head lower then rise when she saw Kurumu helping him. I watched her walk to Moka who was cutting up some food, she asked if Moka needed her help, but was turned down as well. _Poor Yukari. _I was in the tent helping Mizore set the beds up, when Yukari came to ask if we needed help.

"A kid will only be in the way." Mizore said, I looked at Yukari who left the tent.

I followed Yukari, who was sitting on a log. I was walking up to her when I heard her saying 'everyone treats her like a child'. _Maybe she needs some alone time. _I started walking back to the tent, when I heard Yukari heading torward the sunflower field. I followed her invisible though. I watched Yukari look at the sunfowers from a distance.

"Witches' Hill. Are there really witches..." She paused for a moment. "...That are like me?" I saw Yukari put up her guard and I was about to, but I stopped. _Let her do this. She needs this, she needs to do this alone._

"Don't show such a scary expression, little witch." The shadowed figure said, it looks like a girl to me. The figure walked into the lighting, and I was right. "I'm Ruby, a witch that lives on this hilltop." She said.

"Witch?" Yukari asked.

"That's right, I'm your fellow witch, Yukari." Ruby held her staff.

"Why do you know my name?"

"Haven't you been here during the day? Ever since then, I've been observing you. Because I never thought that I'd meet another witch right here, I was very glad." I kept my invisibility and watched them. "Yukari, I want to be your friend. Can't I?"

"Not that you can't..." That brightened up Ruby, and she ran to Yukari and hugged her.

"Then it's okay, right?" She lifted Yukari a little off the ground. "I'm so happy!"

"Ruby.." Yukari said.

"Since we're both witches, let's get along well!" She pulled Yukari in a hug again. "Now we have more people!"

I sat there still invisible watching Ruby and Yukari sit and watch the sunflower field.

"Pretty isn't it? The humans wish to destroy such a beautiful hill." Ruby said.

"I heard that were plans to develop this area." Yukari said.

"Yes, that is why I will destroy the humans!" My eyes widen, _her mood changed fast._ "You'll help me, right, Yukari?"

"B-But... All of a sudden..." Yukari was at a lose for words.

"It's alright. I've already finished the preparations. What's left is to execute the Master's plan." _Master...?_

"Master..." Yukari said as Ruby stood up.

"Come along, let me introduce you to the Master!" Ruby held out her hand. "Let us live together at Witches' Hill forever from now."

"T-Thats..." I was about to walk to Yukari when I heard Tsukune.

"Hey!" When I got behind Tsukune I let my invisibility drop. "Yukari! Thank goodness... Where's Danny?"

"Behind you." He looked behind me and screamed. "I was looking for Yukari when I saw you."

"Anyway... I was worried when you suddenly disappeared." Yukari got up.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Oh, who's that?" Tsukune asked when he noticed Ruby.

"Her?" Yukari was about to answer until Ruby pointed her staffs at us.

"Do you still plan on desecrating our hill? Humans!" Ruby was pissed and my eyes wide.

"Ruby!" Yukari yelled.

I looked over and saw the bushes turn into man eating plants. _Great... it's like Undergrowth all over again._**(A/N I felt like adding that even though his I'm making his ice core wake completely in the next chapters.) **Tsukune and I was backing up from the plants.

"Ruby, you're mistaken!" Yukari yelled at Ruby. "Tsukune and Danny aren't humans that's here to desecrate this hill!" _I know Yukari knows I'm not human... well I'm half human anyway, but she doesn't know that and that Tsukune is._

"Stand down, Yukari!" Ruby said.

Tsukune and Danny are my friends!" I saw Ruby's staff light grow brighter and crow wings from her back.

"Devour them!" She yelled.

They started to lunge but were stopped by... Tarot cards? It was Yukari who did that.

"Yukari, don't get in my way!" Ruby yelled.

"I won't let you do this!" Yukari yelled back.

"Why not?"

"Tsukune and Danny are my friends!"

"They're not even witches!"

"But... They are my precious friends! That's why I definitely won't let you do such things to them!" _Nice Yukari._

"Friends?" I looked up at Ruby. "I don't understand. I don't accept this! Nothing in this world can compare to the strength of bonds between witches." Her body began to glow. "If there is something, then let me eliminate it!"

The plants came at us again, and the grabbed Tsukune and me. I felt my ghost sense wanting to burst out. I felt it getting cold, I thought it was Mizore, but it wasn't it was _me_. The plants started to get frosted with the cold air surrounding me. I saw a burst of light come from Yukari's area. Soon all the plants were pelted with flying razor Tarot cards. All the plants were on the ground, and I heard footsteps running torward our area. It was Moka, Mizroe, Kurumu.

"Monsters? Yukari defeated them all herself?" I heard Kurumu say, and I saw Yukari fall to her knees. "Yukari!" Kurumu and the other two girls came crouched down beside me, Moka by Tsukune, and Kurumu by Yukari. "Hey, get a grip!" I barely heard what Yukari said. "You idiot! Why are you so reckless?"

Mizore walked up to them. "The scolding can wait." Kurumu turned around.

"Climb on." She said. Yukari looked back where Ruby was.

"Ruby. I can't be together with you. That's because I have friends that are important to me... I'm sorry." Yukari started to walk of.

"Wait up! Didn't I say not to exert yourself and let me carry you?" Kurumu ran torward Yukari.

"I'm fine. A witch's self-regeneration is very powerful." Yukari said.

"Geez! You're not honest with yourself at all!" Kurumu kept running after Yukari.

"Who's the one not being honest?" Mizore followed them.

I saw Moka and Tsukune sitting next to each other. _So I'll let them have a little bit of time alone until Kurumu decides to break it. _I started walking after the others, but I felt a weak ghost sense come out of my mouth. I transformed, then I felt a blade-like thing stab my heart, and I heard Tsukune got stabbed as well. I got stabbed again, and I fell to my knees looking at Ruby, knowing she did this. _Her magic didn't let me phase through it and it was so fast._

I heard Ruby say, "I must bring Yukari back no matter what. That's because it's my... and also my Master's wish!"

I saw Tsukune lying in a pool of blood, and I was coughing up blood and ectoplasm. I heard Moka's scream and a bright light merge from her. I saw Inner Moka and her rosary acting crazy.

"Moka! Tsukune! Danny!" Yukari yelled.

I saw Mizore was pissed because I was hurt, and a cold air was swirling around her covering the trees and the ground. I looked at Kurumu who's eyes was glowing purple, long finger nail claws, her wings and tail.

"You dare... You dare do that to Tsukune!" That was the last thing I heard before I reverted back and my mind fade to darkness...

**Remember there was a cliffhanger in that episode! SO here is the cliffhanger. Now for the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I love how many visitors I got for this story. Appearently I'm doing pretty good. This chapter or the next Danny will get his ICE POWERS!:D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own both DP or RV. I so wish I did though.**

Chapter 8

Sunflower, Halfa and a Vampire

Danny's POV

I duplicated myself without my friends noticing, and my duplicate stayed in human form with them, while I went into Ruby's mind.

-Ruby's memory dream-

I heard a girl crying, who was Ruby as a child.  
><span>"Ruby." I heard a voice say. "Oh, you don't have to cry."<span>  
><span>I continued to watch Ruby's memory.<span>  
><span>"You are not alone." The voice continued until I saw a woman in a cloak. "I will be here, forever!"<span>  
><span>I saw Ruby grab the woman.<span>

-End-

I phased out of her dream and merged with my duplicate quietly, while the others were focused on Ruby.

"It looks like she has really been hurt. A blood transfusion is needed!" Yukari said.

"Eh? Will that really work?" Kurumu asked.

"We have to use another witch's blood." Yukari replied.

"That would be an adult witch's right?"

"If you're going to complain..."

"Now now, you two..." Tsukune said.

"The wound seems fine now, so I think she will be fine on her own." I said. I saw Ruby starting to wake up. "Shh."

"Master." Ruby quietly said.

"Are you alright, Ruby?" I leaned over to her.

"Where is this...?" She asked. Her eyes then widen and was about to grab her staff, but Tsukune stopped her with a can of soda right in her face.

"Here, take this." Tsukune said.

"It's for you, Ruby." I continued. "We all have one."

"If you think you can sway me with something like this-" I cut off Ruby.

"Not at all." I said. "We want to hear your story first."

"My story?" She lifted her head up.

"Yes."

"About that hill." Tsukune continued.

"What? That hill has always been home to witches and we all lived peacefully, but... _They_ came in without our permission, and with no reason what so ever, they used construction as an excuse to start a whirlwind of destruction. They completely trashed out lands! For me to suddenly start listening to the excuses of humans now is to totally ridiculous." I stared at her. _Must be hard for her, no wonder she went crazy when she saw Tsukune and me._

"Ruby..." I said.

"Yukari! You understand me, right? For us to have our own place, for us to protect Witch's Hill we must destroy the humans." Yukari didn't look at her.

"T-That is..." Yukari wouldn't finish.

"In this world, I will not leave one alive." Ruby said.

"Is it really okay to kill everyone who tries to steal that hill?" Kurumu asked.

"The only ones we will be killing are humans." Ruby stated.

"Human and monsters... is there really a difference when it comes to life?" Mizore said.

"What's so bad about killing humans? Isn't it a good thing for them to die!" Ruby threw her can at Tsukune. "Foolish humans..."

"Is that how badly you think of humans?" I asked.

"What?" Ruby stared at me.

"I was once human." I continued.

"What do you mean once?" She asked.

"I was once human until a lab accident killed me." She continued to stare at me.

"T-Then what..."

"I'm now a ghost. I had a family, friends, and a life." I watched her. "You shouldn't judge humans as a whole. If my friend Sam heard about this she would freak out. She cares about nature, like you care about your hill." Again Ruby stared at me silently.

"It's useless. No matter what you or we say now, it's pointless. The Master wishes to punish the humans." Ruby finally said.

"Master...?" Tsukune said.

"Punishment eh? That is a pretty arrogant method right there." Kurumu said. "If it's for your own goals, hurting by standers is fine, eh? That would make you as bad as the humans, right?"

"That is..." Yukari said.

"Hey, is that how you witches do things?" Kurumu continued. "Witches are scary, aren't they?"

"Witches are not scary!" Yukari protested.

"Shut up!" Ruby yelled. "If that hill disappears, I will no longer have any place to live!"

"So that's all?" Tsukune said. "If that's the case, then why don't you join Yokai Academy as well?"

"That's right. I know it may be lonely to leave everything you have grown up with, but the school lifestyle is fun too." Moka added. "Hey, when you come, you can join the newspaper club!"

"Moka, nice!" Yukari said.

"What? There are going to be two witches?" Kurumu asked.

"Deal with it!" Yukar exclaimed.

I saw Tsukune and Moka try to keep calm, but Mizore rose her hand too.

"Shall I cool them down a bit?" Mizore asked, now I was trying for her to stay calm.

"If you do that, our whole bodies will freeze!" I said.

Ruby was watching us quietly. After we went to sleep I woke up, and noticed Ruby was gone. Everyone else all woke up and noticed too. We all ran to the sunflower field to look for her. I heard Yukari's scream, so I looked up and saw her trapped in vines. Soon all the girls were trapped.

"Ruby!" Tsukune and I looked at her.

"I won't let you enter this hill any further! It doesn't matter who it is!"_ Wow this girl has some violent mood swings! It's like she takes drugs or something! First she's talking with us then second she attacks us! What the hell!_

I heard the girls try to talk to her, but Ruby wouldn't listen. I transform into 'Phantom' and turn Tsukune and I intangible as the plant monster come rushing torward us. As soon as I got Tsukune out of the way I went to help Kurumu, but she slashed her way out with her claws. When I wasn't looking plant monsters lunged for me, but were frozen thanks to Mizore. I saw Tarot cards cut a few more plants up, by Yukari, and she landed in front of Tsukune.

"It's dangerous here, Tsukune!" Yukari said.

"What does a single witch think she can do something against us!" Kurumu said as she slid right next to him.

"I will never forgive anyone who attacks Danny." Mizore came up to me.

"Mizore..." I looked at her.

I saw Tsukune run torward Moka, so I flew my way torward him to help him. There was so many plants like a billion and one to six. I felt my ghost sense escape my mouth offten as I fought with the girls against the monsters. As we charged at Ruby and the plants a bright pink light merged from the wave of monsters. _It's about time Inner Moka came out._

**And another chapter done! I have alot of free time so I worked on this. Danny is gaining his Ice powers now and will have them in the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I must have really a lot of time since I was able to work on this chapter! Anyway Danny's Ice powers activate!:D It's so cold in my house:(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP and RV**

Chapter 9

Sunflower, Halfa and a Vampire(Continued)

Danny's POV

Moka was standing on a mountain of the plant monsters.

"That idiot." Moka said in her normal monotone. "As always, he went too far. But, thanks to him I was saved." She was refering to Tsukune, who looked like he had better days holding Moka's rosary.

The plants lunged for her, and in a quick moment the plants were all defeated. Ruby flew torward Moka who was still in the air from her recent attack. Vines whipped at Moka, she dodged them easily, and landed a kick in Ruby's face.

"Young blood!" After the dust cleared, Ruby was standing fine.

"Ruby!" Yukari yelled. "Please stop this!"

"I will... protect the Witch's Hill." Ruby said. "That is my and... my Master's wish!" She waved her staff.

The monsters regenerated bigger than before. I saw Tsukune was wrapped in vines, and I saw Moka went to kick Ruby, but was stopped by the vines. I flew torward Ruby and I blasted her with my ecto-blasts, but it didn't do anything. Soon I was grabbed by the vines and right next to Moka.

"Hey, Moka." I said.

"Any plans?" She asked.

"I would phase out of this, but I think these vines are preventing me from doing so." I looked at Ruby.

Ruby was sending vines and more ripping my jumpsuit, and sliceing Moka. I saw a vine slice Tsukune across the cheek, and I saw blood squirt out of it. Ruby was laughing like a madman... madwoman. I noticed Moka twisted out of the vines and landed a punch in Ruby's stomach. Moka then headed for Tsukune's vines that were holding him. I felt it getting cold..._ but Mizore is all the way ovet there. I-It's so... cold. _The vines around me started to frost till they were covered in ice, so I saw the chance and broke the hold of the vines.

Moka got Tsukune out of the vines, and fought against Ruby. I flew torward them to see if I could help any, but I noticed Tsukune was running to the mansion in the distance. A plant monster blocked his path, then I saw Kurumu and Yukari fight against it. Tsukune kept running, but then was stopped by a plant again.

"Mizore!" She looked at me, and I pointed to Tsukune. She got the message and ran to him shooting shards at the monster.

I focused at the problems at hand. Mizore, Kurumu, and Yukari was tired and I saw their outfits soked from the monsters... _blood? For now that's what I'm calling it._ They were staring at the monsters in front of them. They soon noticed Moka and I tied up with vines to a tree, Ruby in front of us to top it off. Ruby then pointed her staff at us and more vines showed up. _Just how many are these damn vine and monsters coming from! Who in hell made them anyway! Ruby couldn't do this? Could she? _We were all wrapped in a big ball of vines.

"Those who have damaged the Witch's Hill shall have their punishment." Ruby said. _I-It's s-so... c-cold! My g-ghost sense..._

"Wait!" I heard Tsukune's voice. "Stop it, Ruby! Even if you do this, nobody will be happy."

"Shut up! At the very least, for my Master's sake, I will..." She was cut off.

"What are you saying? There is no Master!" Tsukune yelled.

Ruby laughed. "How stupid. My Master is in the mansion..." She was cut off again.

"Like I said, the Master of that mansion is already dead!" Tsukune screamed.

That got everyone's attention, and everyone was silent. Tsukune continued. "Ruby you know the truth. This 'Master' you speak of is no longer in this world. You just don't want to admit it." _G-Got admit... T-Tsukune did his r-research in t-that mansion. S-Seriously! W-Why is it s-so cold! _"Your inability to accept this created another you, Ruby." He paused. "No, inside, a shadow of your Master was created."

"NO!" Ruby lifted her staff with it growing bright.

Monsters and more came from the ground, and shot up.

"It couldn't be... Stop it, Ruby!" Yukari yelled.

"What?" Kurumu asked Yukari. "What is happening?"

"If one uses that forbidden magic, then they can never return to their original form." Yukari stated, then a bright light blinded us all.

Ruby created some kind of huge monster with her controling it from the inside. She started smashing everything! She went completely crazy! _And I thought she was crazy before!_

"Tsukune!" Yukari yelled. "Get me my wand!" Tsukune grabbed it and threw it to her, who caught it easily. "Kurumu-" She was cut off.

_I-It was so c-cold... _They felt the cold too. They all looked at Mizore, who was looking at me. They then looked at me.

Mizore's POV

I felt cold air form around us and I know I wasn't doing this. _Where is this cold air coming from? _The others looked at me... _Wait! _I looked at Danny, and his body was glowing bright blue. His eyes was glowing blue as well, and frost was forming from him slowly._ W-What is happening to him? _This was cold even by my standards. The air was coming from Danny, I then saw a bright blue light merge from his body. We all sheilded our eyes, when it cleared the vines holding us was completely frozen.

Danny's POV

I felt a large amount of energy burst from my body. I opened my eyes and the vines holding us were frozen! _I-I did that? It doesn't feel cold anymore. _Moka saw this chance and broke from the frozen vines, same with Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore. As soon as Moka got free she was trapped again with one of the vines in her body. _Again, this is like Undergrowth all over again! _The vines didn't stop Moka though, she kicked rapidly at Ruby, but it didn't do a thing.

The vines in Moka's body was draining her. _Okay that is a 'Ew' right there. _I flew over to there as I flew I looked at my hands, and they were glowing blue. _Maybe I can use this? _I blasted the vines holding Moka, and they were covered in ice. Moka broke free.

I flew right at the monster Ruby has become, my eyes glowing blue, my body glowing blue. "Bundle up, it's gonna get chilly." I waved my hand, and ice covered the monster everywhere except Ruby and her staff.

"Moka! Ruby's staff! Witches are incapable of performing magic without them. Though, I don't know if she will return to her original form..." Yukari said. "Please, Moka! Ruby... Stop Ruby!"

I saw Moka head torward Ruby, dodging the vines that came her way. Moka kicked Ruby's staff, causing the monster to explode. We all watched from a safe distance.

"Nice Danny. You froze her there and left an opening for me." Moka stared at me, I only smiled and rubbed the back of my neck.

It was time to leave and we were waiting, until my ghost sense go off; I looked around.

"Danny? What's wrong?" Tsukune asked.

A natural ghost portal appeared a few feet away from us. A ghost walked out from it and the others got in self-defense positions.

"F-Frostbite?" I said, they all looked at me. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, Great One. I came to see if you were having trouble with your new ice powers." Frostbite replied.

"New ice powers?" I asked confused.

"Yes, Great One. The last time we met I felt it deep within you." Tsukune walked up to me.

"Danny? Who is this?" He asked.

"Oh this is my friend Frostbite." I said. "Leader of the Far Frozen in the Ghost Zone."

"I have come to see if you needed training in your new powers, Great One." He then saw Mizore. "Or maybe this girl would help."

"Me?" Mizore looked at Frostbite.

"Yes, you have powers over ice." Frostbite continued.

"Yeah, I do." Mizore said. "I'm a snow woman."

"Yes, would you help the Great One with his ice powers?"

Mizore's POV(brief)

I was suprised about this whole thing. _Yes! I get to have Danny! I knew we're alike! I knew it! Thank you new ice powers! _I looked at Danny, and I felt my cheeks flush, then I looked at Frostbite.

"I will help Danny." I said.

Danny's POV

Mizore looked at me and I saw her blush, then she looked back at Frostbite. _She must be happy about this._

"Great." Frsotbite turned to me. "Good luck, Great One, I will see you in the near future."

He pulled out the Infi-map, and a natural ghost portal formed behind him. I watched him leave, then looked back at my friends.

"Great One?" Kurumu asked. I smiled and laughed nervousily.

"It's a long story." I said.

"Enlighten us." Kurumu smirked.

"Long story short. The Ghost King woke up and terrorized the Ghost Zone, and I defeated him thus becoming the Savior of the Ghost Zone."

They let the subject drop, and we continued to wait for the bus. Then we heard Ms. Nekonome come to us.

"Sorry, I completely lost track of time. Look! I have so many delicious looking fish." Mz. Nekonome was carrying a huge basket full of fish. "It's already time to head back?"

The bus came to a stop near us. "Sorry I'm late." I heard, I looked at the bus, and Gin walked out.

"Gin!" Everyone yelled.

"What's with this 'hit by lightening' kind of atmosphere? The President miraculously finished his cram session." Gin said. "Be a little happier..." Everyone looked at Gin eyes wide. "What's wrong?"

"R... Ruby!" Everyone yelled in union.

"What? You know her?" Gin asked confused looking at Ruby, the girl he was carrying.

"Yes." Tsukune said.

"That's what I guessed. I just found her by the sea. It seemed as if she was being protected by something."

"Being protected by something?" Tsukune asked.

**Done with this one to! I'm really into getting this done:D Expect the next chapter to come quickly.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I haven't updated this story in forever right? Ha, anyway I hope this will make up for it:) Also I need reviews! I only have 4 reviews for this story, so please REVIEW! Also they finally made it in ENGLISH! I'm so happy about it, and its one of the reasons why I'm updating:p I seen all the episodes in english now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP or RV cuz does it look like I do? I don't and if I did season 3 for Danny Phantom would have been longer:) and Dani would have been seen more than just twice.**

Chapter 10

New Term, Halfa and a Vampire

Danny's POV

It's a new school term. The first one was actually pretty good aside from fighting monsters instead of ghosts. I haven't seen a single ghost since I got here, besides Frostbite, but I'm sure I'll see one soon. I was walking to school with Tsukune when we hear Moka's voice.

"Hey, Tsukune, Danny." She said as she caught up with us. "When you went to the human world, you didn't stop by your home; was that all right?" She then asked Tsukune.

"Oh yeah, why didn't you? I mean you live here in Japan, so why not?" I turned to Tsukune.

We stopped for a moment. While we were in the human world, and I had reception on my phone, I called my family, Tucker, and Sam. I told them how I was doing, and they told me that they missed me. Obviously. I looked back at Tsukune, who looked like he was spaced out. Moka leaned closer to him, and when he turned to look at her, he yelped.

"Why were you spacing out?" She asked him.

"Ah, it's nothing." He replied.

"That's fine then... When I see your face..."

"You're not going to-"

"Sorry Tsukune!"

"Right from the start of the semester?"

_'I know what's going to happen, so I'm just going to leave them alone.'_ I started to slowly make my way to the school leaving Moka, and Tsukune alone. I knew sooner or later Kurumu or Yukari was going to show up sooner or later. As for Mizore, she's probably hiding somewhere waiting for the right moment to come to me.

I stopped, and waited for the two to catch up to me. We soon heard Yukari's voice, and then Kurumu started running for Tsukune. Like she always does, she jumps onto him. Yukari then catches up with her, and I noticed Mizore walking toward me.

* * *

><p>We were printing the new issue for the newspaper in the club room.<p>

"The summer vacation's first Yokai newspaper issue really looks good!" Tsukune said.

"Yeah." I added.

"I think the girls will love the news article about the latest fashions of the human world." Moka said.

"Isn't it? I wrote it after all." Kurumu added.

Tsukune grabbed the newspaper out of Moka's hand. Also by the looks of Tsukune there was many possible things about the article like it being a little outdated.

"But, this is worth all the effort we put in. There's more content than usual too." I supplied.

"...so too, Danny." I heard Mizore say.

Tsukune and I jumped back, and faced her.

"M-Mizore!" Tsukune yelled.

I smiled. Mizore looked at me, and I saw her blush. _'I guess she still likes the idea that's she's my ice teacher.'_ I thought.

"Hey! We still haven't complied as many issues as we were planning, so hurry up and get to work!" Kurumu yelled.

Mizore turned to her. "Wow, you're really worked up about this." She said.

"Of course! It's the newspaper that Tsukune, and I made, right?" Kurumu said as she pulled Tsukune close to her.

_'I don't know why Kurumu is protective of Tsukune around Mizore, after all, Mizore likes me... it's obvious.'_ I thought. I sighed, and shook my head. _'Also it wasn't just her and Tsukune who made the newspaper.'_

"That's not quite true Kurumu, you know we put a group effort." Moka said angrily at Kurumu.

"You know... At first I thought you guys were just a click, and a weird one at that, but then..." I heard Mizore mummble.

"Then what?" I asked her.

"Then I thought this Newspaper Club wasn't half bad." She answered.

I smiled, and heard Tsukune. "Alright guys, we still got a little time before class starts, so let's hand these out." He said.

The girls started cheering, and we gathered all the newspapers. When we got to the front of the school, I noticed there were newspapers that were already being handed out. One of the girls handing them out said it was 'Yokai Square'. _'This isn't going to be any good...'_ I thought. I was to focused on listening on what the students were saying I didn't hear Kurumu or Yukari. _'I change my first statement... This really isn't going to be good.'_ I thought as I watched Kurumu storm over to the girls that were handing out the newspapers. I watched as Kurumu lecture them, and grab a newspaper out of one of ther girl's hands.

"And this rag. This 'Yokai Square' whatever it is. It's not even a legitatmate paper, unlike the 'Yokai Gazette' put out by the Newspaper Club." I heard Kurumu say.

"Yes it is." A voice said from the crowd of students, and a girl with magenta long hair walked out.

"Who are you?" Kurumu questioned.

"Me? I'm Keito. The Super Newspaper Club president." The girl said.

I stood there, Mizore was standing next to me. _'I'm getting a very bad feeling about this.'_ I thought, but it was true. Something about Keito set me off. She didn't seem right, but I didn't say anything. I was too focused on my thoughts to hear Kurumu and Tsukune's arguements.

"We got permission from the school, and we're an officially recgonized club." Keito said as she pulled out a piece of paper.

"I... don't understand." I heard Tsukune say softly.

"Well you're little paper was so unbelieveably boring, so we decided to create our own newspaper. One that will make everyone forget about you."

My eyes narrowed, my eyes turning neon green in anger. I felt Mizore nudge me in warning. I guess she saw, but I calmed down, my eyes turning back to ice blue. This girl still needed her ass kicked. I felt like transforming and doing so, but I didn't.

"Like hell it will you big mouth!" Kurumu yelled, and I watched as Moka tried to calm her down.

"If you don't believe me, then try competeing against us. Kay?" Keito challenged, and walked away.

"That's what we'll do!" Kurumu yelled out, and turned to us.

I shook my head as I watched the others agreed with her, and start handing out our newspaper. I smiled when I heard Mizore's threat as she handed out newspapers. Students started taking our newspapers, and I could hear their complaints about them. I watched as some started tossing them to the side, and continue walking to class.

* * *

><p>"What the hell is this 'Super Newspapaer Club'?" Kurumu questioned Ms. Nekenome.<p>

"_'Meow' _I'm sorry. I only learned about those guys myself yesterday." Ms Nekenome said as she turned to us.

Everyone was silent until Tsukune spoke up. "Still, how did they manage to get approval? Will the school really allow two different newspaper clubs to exist?" He asked.

Our teacher turned away from us. "No, they wont." Everyone was silent. "You see, it turns out the plan is to keep the club that's most popular, and scrap the one that's not." She explained further.

I listened at the others start to protest. I heard Kurumu challenge the idea, and the others ask her what she ment. She started to explain, and I could littlerally see fire around her body in anger. I heard them mention Gin, but Kurumu protested against it.

"Who gives a crap about what that perv thinks? I bet you anything he's out with a camera right now, peeping on girls again!" She yelled.

* * *

><p>-With Gin-<p>

Turns out it, Gin was doing the very thing Kurumu said. He was taking pictures of girls, but he then saw the girls from the Super Newspaper Club. He gasped when he knew who the were, truly.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a very long time, but I hope this makes up for it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while... Okay, a very long while... A _very_ long while, to the point where I'm very sorry. _Very _sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario+Vampire or Danny Phantom**

Chapter 11

New Term, Halfa and a Vampire(Continued)

Danny's POV

I was with Mizore by the pond while Kurumu was with Yukari, in maids outfits, trying make sure our club would beat the other. I didn't want to take part in it, so I decided to let my lessons with Mizore begin. She was showing me all the things I could do with ice, but sometimes her crush over me would get in the way of doing what we planned on. Mizore, aside from her cold stalker image, was a nice girl. She set up ice dolls, and I used a sword that I made of the ice, to slice them. She was busy making another ice doll, but I caught her staring at me.

"Mizore," I said in a warning tone. "You need to pay a little more attention to our training."

Mizore blushed, and turned her attention back to the ice dolls. I sighed, and stopped what I was doing. I walked over to Mizore, who was now blushing like crazy.

"Mizore." I called, and she looked up at me. "You like me right? More than a friend?"

I watched as she fidget, and look down, I guess ashamed. "Yes." She said in a soft voice where I could barely hear her.

I smiled, and used my hand to lifter her by the chin, to look at me. Her eyes were slightly wide, and I continued to smile. I pulled her into a hug, and she gasped at the sudden hug. She stood there, surprised, so she didn't hug me back at first, but after a little while, she did.

"I like you too Mizore." I said, my face buried into her hair.

* * *

><p>Mizore went off on her own, to 'think'. I walked back to the clubroom, and when I got there I saw Yukari crying. I watched as Kurumu walk up to her, assurring she was alright, and to start handing out newspapers again. Yukari asked that if they were still going to hand out newspapers, and of course, Kurumu had to agree and make a comment about them. I cleared my throat, catching their attention.<p>

"Oh... Hi Danny." Kurumu said sheepishly before turning back to Yukari. "But... We can't let those broads beat us! We'll be in skimpy bikinis too, but ours will be even skimpier."

"I'd like to see that, but... no." I heard Gin's voice, and the door opened.

Moka, and Tsukune walked in with Gin behind them. Both Moka and Tsukune had guilty looks on their face. "I'm sorry, but we didn't feel go about this, so we spoke to Gin."

"He's Club Captain." Moka added.

"This is one we'll have to lose, nothing good can come from taking these guys on." Gin explained, and I could only wonder why.

That angered Kurumu. "Are you nuts? Those talentless twits. All they do is wear skimpy bikinis and flod themselves." She protested.

I shook my head as Yukari said something, but I didn't catch what it was, but it caused Kurumu to smack her in the ass. Yukari started hopping in pain, and we all gathered together, with the exception of Mizore.

"I'm more worried about who's behind them, and that would be the Security Committee." Gin said seriously, and I was quite surprised since I've never heard him this serious.

"The Security..."

"Committee huh?"

"Who or what is that?" Mizore said as she appeared from behind a wall, making everyone jump, except me. She then walked over to me, and I saw her quickly glance at me before looking at Gin. I inwardly smiled, but waited for Gin to answer her question.

"Well in a nutshell, they're basically a more violent version of a Disciplinary Committee. They're all about fighting first, asking questions later. They claim that they're just keeping the peace, and bringing the bad guys down on campus. Student Police would be a better name for them." Gin explained.

"But if those guys are Student Police, then why..." Tsukune trailed off.

"But we haven't done anything wrong, so why us Gin?" Moka asked.

"'Cause of the same thing that always happens. As soon as they got a taste of power, the so-called 'Security Committee' started getting more and more corrupt." He sighed. "The Committee is just a sham now, and they use force to get whatever they want. They're nothing but a bunch of thugs and take cash from other students."

"It's hard to believe a group is as criminal as that is allowed to exist on campus." Moka added, and I nodded slightly.

"As for why they're targeting us, the Yokai Gazette is becoming more and more popular. So I'm guessing our little paper became a thorn in their side." Gin stated.

"Wait just a second, if they're is a gang like them at this school, then isn't it our duty as the Newspaper Club to expose what they're doing?" Tsukune asked, and I stared at him.

Yukari agreed with him, but I couldn't tell if the others agreed to, but I could tell Gin didn't, and I didn't also. Just then Kurumu agreed with him, and I watched as Gin didn't move or say anything.

"Gin, what is it?" Tsukune asked, and Gin slammed his hand on the newspapers.

"We're not going to debate this nonsense anymore. All these newspapers are going in the incinerator, and that's the end of it. Got it?" Gin stated, and started walking away.

"No wait,"

"But Gin, we worked so hard on it."

"You heard what I said."

"But it doesn't make any sense!"

Gin opened the door. "Do what I told you. That's a offical club decision." He said and walked out.

Everyone stared at the door, and I stood up. They all looked at me. "He has a point guys." I stated. "If we did become 'a thorn in their side' then we can't do anything. If we expose them, they'll come after us. 'Fight first, ask questions later.'"

I stared at the floor. _This 'Disciplinary Committee', if they're as bad as Gin explained then... Kurumu and the others can get hurt. No, I won't let that happen._ I thought as I continued to stare at the floor.

* * *

><p>I helped Kurumu carry the boxes of newspapers to the incinerator along with Moka, Tsukune, and Yukari. "That all of them?" Tsukune asked.<p>

"There are still a few more boxes inside. I'll go get them." Moka said, and started walking.

Tsukune asked her if she needed help, and he went along with Yukari. I stared at Kurumu, who wasn't moving an inch. I knew she didn't like this, and I didn't either. Today started out so well, but now... Mizore went off somewhere, the Newspaper Club was breaking up, so what's going to happen to us.

"Danny," Kurumu began, and I turned to look at her. "Let's just go to hand this papers out right now."

"Kurumu... We all heard what Gin said, and I agree with him." I walked up to her, and placed my hand on her shoulder. "It's best we quit now before-"

"Who cares?"

"Kurumu?"

"These newspapers, you don't realize how precious they are to me Danny." I saw tears falling from Kurumu's eyes. "I made them with Tsukune, you, and the others. We created it together." I looked at her sadly. "So then, the thought of having to burn what we created, it's just too much."

I never saw Kurumu act this way. She looked so sad and broken. "I can't do it." She said, and started crying. Her crying was soon drownded out by the sound of laughter. The girls from the Super Newspaper Club stood behind us.

"Oh Mistress."

"These two were still planing on handing out their crappy newspaper to everyone."

"Unleash your divine wrath upon them."

"It's you guys again!" Kurumu exclaimed.

"Who's this 'Mistress'?" I questioned them with a glare.

Suddenly, a spider web appeared out of nowhere, taking the bundle of newspapers with it, and into the hands of Keito. She stood on a spider web in the air.

"Humph, these newspapers weigh so little, I guess they are so light on content." She said, and I glared at her. "Good job girls, for keeping an eye on them."

"We live to serve you Mistress." The three said in union, all kneeling before her.

"What the hell! Why'd you have them watching us?" Kurumu questioned, and I put a hand on her shoulder.

I stepped in front of her, facing them. "Tell us! Why do you want to put the Newspaper Club in the ground? We didn't do anything to you." I stated, my eyes narrow at Keito.

"You two are full of questions. I guess Ginei Morioka hasn't told you about it has he?" Keito asked us, and so I guessed it had something to do with the Disciplinary Committee. "It doesn't matter. From this moment forward, your little club and it's paper are done."

"No they're not! Those are our papers! Give them back right now!" Kurumu yelled.

"What did you just say? Who exactly do you think you're talking to?" Keito questioned, threw the newspapers in the fire, and my mouth turned into a snarl. "See? I knew your newspaper was nothing but page after page of trash, and look how well trash burn.

I watched as Kurumu then went for the papers, but the three girls stopped her. I went to go save her, but a thick string of spider web shot at me. Before I could phase through, I was thrown into the air, and left to hand from part of a spider web. I heard Kurumu yell something out at Keito, who was now had spider legs coming from her stomach, and a black uniform. I knew she had to be from the Disciplinary Committee.

Soon I heard Keito laugh, and I watched as spider web shot at Kurumu. I saw her on a spider web, the three girls were now in their monster forms, which were some type a club. All I seemed to be making out from their little talk was that those girls were members of clubs that 'defied the Disciplinary Committee'. Once was from classic liturature, another from tea ceremony club, and one from... yoai manga? I was tired of hanging, so I transformed, which I should have done in the first place, and started to fly toward Kurumu.

"Yess. They were, but once I injected them with my venom, those girls turned into my fateful servants." I heard Keito say, and my eyes widen, especialy when I heard that Keito was planing to inject Kurumu with her venom.

"Hey Spider Woman, that's what you look like in your monster form?" I knew that voice, and I turned to see Mizore standing in a tree. "It's pretty gross."

I watched as Mizore shoot ice shards from where she was, and Keito jumped out-of-the-way. "If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you get!" Keito yelled, and spit spider web at Mizore.

The snow woman hid behind the tree to dodge the attack before looking back. "Actually, it's not me who'll be the one that you'll be fighting." She said.

I then saw Moka, Yukari, and Tsukune run up. I returned my attention to Keito, and was about to fire my ecto-blasts when a bright pink light appear. Tsukune took of Moka's rosary, and now Inner Moka was in place. I landed next to her, and smiled. She only gave me a small smile in return.

"Is anyone going to get me down from here!" Kurumu yelled.

"No." Moka said monotonously. "If you want to save yourself from becoming one of that spider's minions, then you're going to have to do that on your own."

I sighed at Moka before turning to Kurumu. "Fine! I will!" The three girls started to grab her, but Kurumu's wings sprouted from her back, freeing her from her web. She landed in front of us. "I didn't need you after all."

"You cost me my prey vampire!" Keito said, and shot spider web at Moka, which only caught her arm. "You think you're hot shit with that power, but compared to Kuyo, the president of the Security Committee, you're just a joke!"

I rolled my eyes at that, and turned to Moka, who stared at Keito with a deadpanned look. "And...?" I smiled at her dull tone.

"And I'll prove just how weak you really are!" Keito said, and started to pull on the web.

"Oh will you now?" Moka smirked.

"Yeah, I don't think that's going to work." I commented with a smile.

I watched as Moka started to pull, and wrap the thread around her arm. "_Wind, wind, the little thread. Wind, wind, the little thread. Reel it in, reel it in, till it's dead. Wind, wind, the little thread. Wind, wind, the little thread. Reel it in, reel it in, till it's dead._" Moka sung as she pulled Keito, who tried to bribe her way out, to her.

"Wait!"

"Piss off." Moka said, and kicked her into the air.

I used my ice powers to freeze everything but Keito's head, and Kurumu kicked her into the spider web. I watched as it was torn off the trees, and rolled into a ball. "Since you four like webs so much, you can spend your days wrapped in them." Moka said.

"Uh sure... That's super... Right?" Keito said in a daze.

* * *

><p>After a while, we all stood in front of the incinerator. Kurumu held one of the charred papers in her hand. "Guys, I've made a decision." Tsukune announced, and we all looked at him. "I know it means going against what Gin wants us to do, but... as the Newspaper Club, it's our duty. We have to expose the Security Committee."<p>

"Tsukune..."

I sighed and shook my head. "You guys don't have to do this, but I am." Tsukune continued.

Moka smiled. "Me too. I'm behind you one hundred percent Tsukune." She said, and the others started to agree.

Mizore popped up, and she looked at me before turning to the others. They looked at us, and I sighed once again. "Mizore's in... I guess I'm in too." I said.

"The Newspaper Club's main weapon is the power of the press, so let's show these creeps what we got." Tsukune said.

They all nodded their heads, but I looked away. _This is a bad idea... I very bad idea..._ I thought.

**Sorry I haven't updated, but my internet hasn't been really working very good. So enjoy this chapter for now I guess.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I apologize for not updating in a long time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Rosario+Vampire**

Security committee, Halfa and a Vampire

Danny's POV

Tsukune and the others went out to capture photos of the Disciplinary Committee so they could expose them. I still thought it was a bad idea, but they wont listen to me even thought I tell them every chance I get. Tsukune was really getting into exposing them, and so did the others, but it's Tsukune I'm worried about. He's a human, and if the Committee finds out, he's dead. _What if they find out I'm half ghost?_ That also seemed like something to worry about. I headed to the clubroom just in time to see Tsukune and the others.

"Those creeps are getting away with whatever they want." Kurumu said.

"At this point, what we really lack is direct testimony from the victims themselves." Tsukune added.

"That's the thing, we keep trying to get answers, but no one wants to respond to our questions." Yukari complained annoyingly.

"Yeah, it's like everybody terrified of retribution." Kurumu stated.

"Of course they are." I said, and everyone jumped at the sound of my voice. "They won't answer because they think that the Security Committee will come after them for being a part of this."

"Still, we can't run with what we have now. We don't have enough for a solid article yet." Tsukune pointed out to them, to which I shook my head to.

"If you guys are going to continue this, all you need to do is get an informant." I suggested, not expecting what was coming next.

All of them screamed at the unexpected voice of Mizore. "I think I found some." She said from under the table.

I chuckled in amusement from the expressions I seen on their faces. Tsukune's was most amusing out of all of them. It was like they still wasn't use to Mizore randomly popping out of no where.

"Mizore! When did you get in here?!" Tsukune screeched, staring wide-eyed at her.

Moka jumped in. "So you said you found some, found what?" She asked.

I leaned against the wall while Mizore explained about the group she found. She threatened them, which didn't surprise me so much. She took us to their club room, and I saw all the titles next to the door. "Study Group, Common Interest Society, Photography Club, Idol Fan Club, and finally, Vampire Fan Club." Sounded like a bunch of stalkers to me. I only confirmed it when I saw all the pictures and made figurines of Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari. Most of them were panty shots.

"We're really busy here; what do you people want?" A guy questioned. _Wow,_ _t__hese people have no lives..._

I stood by the door as the group questioned the guys there after they mentioned the Security Committee. It wasn't before long they kicked all of us out.

* * *

><p>I went back to training with Mizore the next morning. I talked to Tsukune earlier, he seemed pretty tired, but I wasn't surprised since he was up all night, worrying about the investigation. Later in class, my eyes widen when the Security Committee walked into our classroom. I watched as a guy with really long blonde hair walk up to Tsukune's desk.<p>

"Tsukune Aono right?" He questioned.

"Yes."

"As of right now, you are under suspicion of being a human." He claimed, and if my eyes would have gotten wider, they would have.

_Damn it... Everything is going bad... If they find out Tsukune's human, and that I'm half... _I started to hear the class murmur about what the man just said. Tsukune looked down, and I turned away, one thing I shouldn't have done. I heard Moka's and Kurumu's objections to the man's claim, but he stared at them coldly.

"Depending on the circumstances, you four are just as guilty. Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kuruno, Mizore Shirayuki, Daniel Fenton, gather your things, you're comming too." He said, and I blinked. _I'm includded...?_

I watched as he walked away. The Security Committee put us in cuffs, and led us out of the classroom. I looked down, but I glared at the floor as sub for glaring at them in the face.

**I'll try to work on the next chapter as fast as I can, this is the best I can do for tonight.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I updated a lot faster^^ Hope you like the new chapter**

**NOTICE: Currently I'm co-writting with kimihime97, please read it^^ It's a multi-Xover, including Rosario+Vampire, don't worry, it's gots lots of Rosario+Vampire^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario+Vampire or Danny Phantom**

Security Committee, Halfa and a Vampire(Continued)

Danny's POV

They separated us all into different rooms. I sat in a chair, a table in front of me along with a Security Committee member across from me. He started asking me questions about my thoughts of Tsukune being a human, and I did my best to object to each one of them. This was marked as failure; I knew even if I tried to say he wasn't, my one statement wouldn't go against others.

The member started to chuckle. "From your info, you are a ghost, well..." I narrowed my eyes as he pulled out some type of rock that seemed to be glowing green. "This rock was part of an asteroid, and it seems that asteroid was made up of a unique anti-ghost element."

"Ectoranium..." I whispered in recognition.

The member's smile widen. "That's right."

_Damn it... How am I suppose to get out of this... I can't just turn invisible and phase out of the room! _Just then I heard a scream, which sounded a lot like Moka's. As soon as she stopped screaming, I could only hear my own as the Committee member placed the rock on me. Every part of my body hurt as the ectoranium shocked my entire body. I gasped for breath when he took the rock off me, while smirking down at me.

"Yes, you're right! I am a human! Just like you said, now let her go!" My eyes widen when I heard Tsukune's claim.

"Did you hear that everyone?" I heard the man's voice, and a snap.

Soon I saw Tsukune, and the girls were sitting next to me in chairs. Mizore and Kurumu were both shocked, while Moka looked like she was in pain and about to cry.

"This shrine can be deceiving. Inside are many layers of misdirection and illusion. We can present the appearance of sepreate rooms or bring everyone together into one big hall." The man, who I guess as Kuyo, in front of Tsukune explained.

Tsukune looked down. "You tricked me...?"

"Oh Tsukune... Whatever they threatened to do to me it shouldn't have made any difference. Why'd you do that? Why did you tell them the truth?" Tears formed in Moka's eyes. "We came this far... You and I've been getting by this entire time... So why now when- ugh!"

My eyes widen as I watched Kurumu slap Moka across the face. "You knew all along! You lied to us!" Kurumu exclaimed.

"Take it easy Kurumu! This isn't Moka's fault!" Tsukune tried to calm her down.

"Leave me alone!" She screamed out, trying to hold back her tears.

"Family feud eh? Well you have been lying to them about what you really are from the start." Kuyo said and then turned to one of the members behind him. "Go on, toss them out, except for Moka. Take her into custody, lock her away in the special cell."

"I thought you were gonna let her go!" Tsukune objected.

"She knew you're identity all along, and kept it a secret. She's obviously guilty as well."

I couldn't believe I was left only to watch what was happening. I didn't know what to do, and even if I did anything, that would make everything worse. A member grabbed Moka, and walked off with her. Mizore walked up to me, and pulled me to follow her. I complied and followed, which I shouldn't have done...

* * *

><p>We walked back to the club, and Yukari was there to greet us. I walked to the window as Yukari asked Kurumu and Mizore what happened, and the news was shocking to her. Gin was surprised somewhat, but he figured it was true. I turned to see Mizore open the door and leave.<p>

"I think that's the right move... Guess I'll do the same, don't expect to see me around the club." Gin put his hands in his pockets and headed for the door. "As for you, either make amends with the Security Committee, or hide out till the heat dies down."

I turned to look back out the window as Kurumu and Yukari started talking about their view on humans. I clenched my fist as they talked, but I didn't once lash out at them.

_"Attention students! From this moment we shall proceed with the public execution of Tsukune Aono, the human who infiltrated our school. This individual endured questioning by our Security Committee, and confessed that he is in fact a human! Therefore, it is now our duty to carry out his public execution!"_

I stood where I was, glued to the floor as I heard the announcements. As it continued, I heard that Tsukune's execution was to take place at 4:44 pm. I clenched my teeth as I heard the cheers of students outside. Yukari ran to the window next to me, looking down at the crowd.

"They're going to kill him! We have to rescue him; what do you think we should do?" She asked, turning to Kurumu.

"Those idiots... Tsukune, Moka, both such idiots." Kurumu mubbled, and started to cry. "Damn it, both of them are such idiots!"

Yukari looked down, then up at me. "What do you think we should do Danny?" She asked.

I didn't answer her. I looked back out the window, staring blankly out at the crowd near Tsukune...


	14. Chapter 14

**FINALLY! I've had time to work on this, I'm very sorry for the long wait. Seriously sorry^^' Been very busy with different things.**

Tsukune, Halfa and a Vampire

Danny's POV

I found Mizore at the cliff by the blood-red sea. She was surprised to see me at first but she then shrugged it off. I sat down next to her, but I didn't say a word to her. All I could hear was the waves crashing against the cliff.

"Mizore..." She looked at me. "Are we really just sitting around? While one of our friends is about to be killed?"

"Danny..."

"Sure he's human but what does that matter? He has a life to live like we all do." I said and stood up. "I don't know about you, but I think it's about time I do something."

I heard Mizore stand up but she didn't say anything.

"You beat me to it," I heard a voice and turned to see a crow flying next to us.

* * *

><p>We found Kurumu and Yukari before heading to where Moka was being held. The crow turned to Ruby just as we walked up. "What took you guys so long?"<p>

"We got hung up knocking out the guard," Mizore replied. "kicking his ass took a while."

"Yeah, that guard put up one heck of a fight." Yukari added.

I saw Moka smile, "Wow, all of you guys came too."

The little moment was ruined by Kurumu, who proceeded to walk past us and slap Moka hard across the face. It was hard enough for all of us to hear.

"What are you just standing around for? Shouldn't we all be saving Tsukune?" Kurumu asked, her eyes hidden behind her bangs. "I'm still really mad at you, you shouldn't have kept Tsukune's secret from us."

I watched as Kurumu turned to face me. "And you, I know you knew too."

I looked down. "Sorry..."

"Nows not the time for apologizing," Ruby stated, moving her wand up.

"It's a new wand!" Yukari exclaimed happily.

I rolled my eyes at unneeded comment, it was obvious that Ruby got a new wand. I toned everything else out. "Wither you're human or a monster, there's no difference in the value of someone's life." Ruby said, looking at Mizore and I. "You said that didn't you."

"Sure did, it's good to see you learned a few things." Mizore smiled a bit.

"Alright then, let's go."

We all rushed out to where Tsukune's execution was taking place, time was running out. Clockwork would be useful right about now. I could hear the cheers from the crowd of students, I hated it. I could see Kuyo ignite Tsukune with his flames and quickly Mizore and I put them out with lots of ice. I was already in my ghost form, flying above with Kurumu and Ruby.

"Ruby, Kurumu, we can handle this, just get Tsukune out of here!" Moka yelled at us.

"I'm warning you, all of you are commiting a serious act of treason against Yokai Academy. Don't you realize that?" Kuyo questioned and I fired a ecto-blast at his feet.

"Yes we do! But Yokai Academy doesn't matter anymore"

"The only thing that does is our friend."

"He's much more important than this school you creep!"

I could see him smirk "You're making the same mistake as last year's newspaper club. Back then Ginei Morioka said something quite similar, he said he couldn't tolerate what we were doing, so he was going to expose us in print. Said the truth mattered more than the school."

"Gin said that?"

"A mistake, that's what was allowing the newspaper club to continue was, and a grave one on my part," Kuyo said. "But I plan on correcting that with your deaths! You three wipe them out!"

Three of the members came charging, turning into their monster forms. We all started to attack, Mizore and I taking on the golem-like monster. I could see Kuyo making his way in the direction Kurumu and Ruby flew off with Tsukune.

"Go on! Hurry!" Mizore yelled out to Moka. "Let's just say you owe us one."

Just as she finished the sentence the golem went to smash her but she dodged it at the last-minute. I flew up to Moka, quickly extending my hand out to her. "Take my hand, I'll get you to Tsukune."

She grabbed my hand and I went flying toward the roof of the school. We saw where the three landed and I headed for them.

"Tsukune!" Moka yelled happily and I let her down so she could run up to him.

Kurumu had to be her and grab onto him before Moka, but the vampire just pushed her off. I smiled and walked up to the group, resting a hand on Tsukune's shoulder; he smiled back at me. "I really thought I was a goner back there."

"Well now you're a goner up here."

Just as we turned to see Kuyo, what looked like a spear of fire shot through Tsukune, lightening him on fire. We all watched in horror as Tsukune's now burning, limp body fell to the ground.

Kuyo chuckled. "It's a real shame the rest of the students couldn't be here to see this, but the execution was finally carried out. As for monster-human coexistence, I hope the idea dies with that fool."

I gritted my teeth. _This bastard..._

Moka gently lifted Tsukune's body a bit in her arms. She was crying, I don't blame her. From where I stood I could see Tsukune look at her. "Moka... I'm glad... I really am about everything... I'm glad I came to this school... And met everyone... I'm glad I met you..."

Moka shook her head. "Don't talk like that!"

"I just have one last thing to ask... Protect the newspaper club..."

The rest of it I couldn't here but I could see Tsukune weakly take off her rosary. "Tsukune... NOOOOOO!"

As Moka screamed she began to transform into her vampire form.

"Well well, so the S-class super monster is upset over the death of her little human pal eh?" Kuyo smirked, which angered Moka.

"You bastard!" The smirk didn't leave Kuyo's face. "I'm going to kill you!"

I watched as Moka ran up and kicked him into one of the school's buildings. Just then Mizore and Yukari ran up, only to be shocked at the sight of Tsukune's lifeless body.

"Move back," Moka ordered as she walked up and kneeled next to Tsukune. "Tsukune's life light hasn't gone out yet, he's still alive but just barely. If I hurry he might make it."

What did she mean? I wondered what she was going to do. Even after being here for a while I still barely knew anything about monsters. I heard Kurumu ask what she was going to do, the answer, I must say, surprised me a bit. Then again... Nevermind, Sam has made me watch to many vampire movies.

"Give him my blood. Inject it into him." Moka replied and I could see Kurumu's eyes widen a bit.

They all discussed it from what I could tell, but as Moka was talking she was interrupted by a small explosion. Out of the smoke we saw what looked like a demon fox jump out and land on the shingles of the other building. It was Kuyo, I knew it immediately even though I had no idea what his monster form was.

"Your powers don't disappoint vampire, but as you will see the fail in comparison to my own!" Kuyo's tails began to spin. "Have a taste of my fire wheel!"

"Mizore! Danny! Put up an ice wall!" Yukari yelled at us.

"It won't be strong enough!"

"Yeah well standing around gawking like that won't do anything either!" I heard a voice yell.

Surprisingly, the fire wheel didn't hit us. The smoke cleared up and I could see Gin standing in front of us. "I was gonna call you morons for doing that but honestly, there's a bigger one here... That would be me... But the thought of all my clubmates getting killed again, that was just... too much!"

Gin fell back from where he stood and Yukari ran up to him.

"He shielded us from the blast..."

"I guess he can really act like a leader when he wants to huh."

"Well yeah I guess so... But what's the point if he just winds up dead?!"

"Morioka...Of all the people to step in...Oh well he saved me the trouble of killing him later..." Kuyo said and I clenched my fist, which was radiating with ecto-energy.

"You bastard." Moka spoke venomly.

The others walked in front of her, spreading their arms out to their sides, protecting her. I joined them. I heard Moka gasp. "He could kill you all!"

"Don't you think we already know that?" Kurumu asked, not bothering to turn around.

Moka was silent for a moment before speaking and standing up with Tsukune's body. "I'm sorry..."

"Tell me, who wants to die next?"

"Everyone listen, we can't let him step one foot past this point."

"Gotcha so how do we do that?"

"By working together in a team!"

"We will Tsukune's life is on the line here so we'll use everything we got to protect him!"

From the corner of my eye I could see Moka bite Tsukune, injecting her blood, and Mizore already attacking. "Hey asshole! Just chill out!"

I saw Kuyo blast her with fire, hitting her full-on and sending her flying. This made me really pissed. I fired the strongest ecto-blast I could and it hit, but only made him slide back a bit. Kurumu went charging for Kyou, directing his attention to her while Yukari and Ruby attacked with their magic. Kuyo saw the flying tarot cards and burnt them all but the ashes turned into birds.

He burnt the birds but they gathered and turned into one larger bird. With its beak, it got Kuyo right in the eye. "It worked after all!"

"You bastards! I can't believe some weaklings like you actually managed to hurt me!" Kuyo yelled.

It seemed like he was returning back to human form, we all thought so, but we were wrong.

"You should all fell quite flattered, not many foes are ever fortunate enough to see me in my ultimate form." Kuyo smirked and held out his hand. "Now die!"

He fired at us, but before the blast could hit, something formed between the blast and us. It seemed like a wall of ice. _Mizore_... The impact still managed to send us to the floor

"You lived, I'm impressed." It seemed like Kuyo's way of a compliment. "I see now... Your little snow woman friend saved you. She used the last of her strength to build an ice wall to protect all of you. And now... you're defenseless."

"You're wrong," I grunted as I stood up, getting in front of my friends. "I'm still standing..."

"So am I," I heard Moka and turned to see her walk up next to me. "And we're going to kick your ass from here to kingdom come.

"Daniel Fenton and Moka Akashiya... I see your efforts to revive the human have been a complete and utter waste of time." Kuyo observed. "Killing a vampire will boost my reputation... Not sure about the ghost though."

Moka went charging for Kuyo, kicking at him everywhere. I would have been able to join in if it wasn't for her fighting Kuyo so close to him otherwise I'd blast him.

"What happened with Tsukune?!"

"There's nothing more I can do for him!"

I could hear Kurumu and Yukari crying in the background. Tsukune is really dead? I refuse to believe it. I turned my attenion back to Moka and Kuyo's fight and blinked to see Kuyo land a punch on Moka's face.

"Humans are pitty-minded creatures," He punched her in the gut. "They're selfish and lazy," He continued to punch. "They betray, they lie, cheat, and steal!" More punches. "And they hurt other living thing without a second thought!"

I don't know how many times he punched her, but it took one punch to send her flying, landing next to Tsukune.

"You're going to burn until there is nothing left!" Kuyo spoke, preparing his attack.

My body was shaking in anger, I need to act. Just as he sent the attack at them I flew right in front of them, taking the blast full on. So much pain... It lasted for a while before I couldn't feel a single thing and fell to unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Blue flames burned around the area Moka, Tsukune, and Danny were. Everyone was shocked, they couldn't help but stare. Their own friends... Dead? Kuyo was laughing at his accomplishment, that was until he caught sight of a figure standing in the fire. The fire died down, and everyone could see Tsukune standing while Moka and Danny was still on the ground.<p>

"No... He lives! But that's impossible, I saw what my flame did to him. His body was burnt to a crisp!" Kuyo's eye was twitching madly.

They couldn't see it at first but Tsukune's eyes turned into that of a vampire's. Kuyo's fist clenched shakily as he stared at Tsukune. _How did this happen?! It must have been that vampire!_

Without warning, Tsukune went charging into Kuyo; the man went flying into one of the school's buildings. After that, the others watched as Tsukune fell to the ground, passed out.

* * *

><p>Danny's POV<p>

When I finally woke up, I realized I was in a bed in the school's hospital. Mizore was sitting next to me in a chair with a small smile. I returned it. So the next few days have been fine, Tsukune was fine, Moka was still recovering.

I just had to wonder... What happened while I was unconscious? I understand that Moka injected her blood into Tsukune but... Is there more to that?

**I'm trying to ease my way into the manga so just bare with me on this.**


End file.
